A smile for me
by Benda
Summary: Chp7: sorry so late! LAST CHAPTER! Yoji Lets Aya Have it! Aya finds out some important things. But Will he be too late? Will he lose the one he loves to another! And Yoji has something to tell omi... but why is he so worried? Please R&R, YXO, KXA
1. Default Chapter

Rahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! here goes another fanfic... sigh well I finally got myself to sit down and write one.

Warnings: Shonen-ai.... no lemons here... well maybe, but only if I post this on another site

Hey how bout' you review?... cause If I don't get reviews then why should I continue? ...Okay I'll continue whether I get them or not lol

Pairings: Yoji X Omi, Aya X Ken

Authors note: This is going to be a two part story... it'll all be posted here... the first part will probably be 3 maybe 4 chapters and then second will probably be the same. Also I pretty much am going to promise to get a new chapter up every week... cause I hate it when I read a fic and its never finished... usually my fics aren't finished but uhh... I'm getting better. I've pretty much decided to write this entire fic before posting it that way I can keep my promise!

lets see... is there anything else I should say... this is a happy fic. I love angsty fics but sometimes I just need to read a happy fic and its so hard to find them sooooo.. here's one..... now mind you It'll be angsty here and there.... but not angsty enough to make you jump out a window or anything.. if it is then uhhhh its not my fault... the devil made me do it!

OH! I remember what I was going to say! Its a little story that I thought any Weiss Fans would enjoy. I met TOMOKAZU SEKI!!!!! The guy who does the voice of Ken! He's also Kyo from fruits basket, sousuke from Full Metal Panic, Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi and much much more. Anyway... I met him, he was really nice and really cool, he signed my Weiss poster... it made me happy. The way they set up the panel discussion for him was... everyone had to write a question and put it in a box and they would be them at random and have him answer. well they only had time for about 20(out of a few hundred questions) which was lame. but they picked mine, I was sooooooooo happy cause it was the only Question about Weiss asked. I asked him if there were any plans for Weiss in the future... cause they always kind of end it but want to continue... anyways he was pretty much like "its not up to me, its up Takehito Koyasu, but I'll ask." I was very happy!! It was cool cause when I met him I was cosplaying Omi and my boyfriend...err..exboyfriend was cosplaying Ken... but Anyway I'm done... that's my story... I just wanted to share lol.

Song Playing: Alcohol By Barenaked Ladies

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss... T-T

/Thoughts/

Ken: --;; Benda... could you go on anymore?

Yoji: Yeah... you put all the readers to sleep...

Omi: Yeah... no offense but you're kind of boring...

Aya: .....

Schu: I'm not in this story T-T

Brad: ...that's cause you're obnoxious

Schu: Bradley! You're so meeeeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!! fake cries

Brad: massages his temples

Farfie: AIAIAIAIAIAI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nagi: Oo;; ...you aren't xena you know!

Farfie: You die! You die and go to hell before I cut you!

Aya: X

Ken: We better get this started before Aya blows up...

Yoji: yeah that would be messy and I don't wanna clean it up

Benda: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

Everyone: ..... Cricket chirps in the background

Benda: glares at cricket

Cricket: .....

Benda: That's better........ and now I finally present.........

A Smile for me

CHP 1 Just to be Near him

He moans softly and rolls over. He knew he should get up, but it just seemed so hard this morning. The warmth was just to much to give up so he snuggled deeper into it. He smiled to himself as the warmth wraps itself around him. In his drowsiness he can tell something's not right...something was out of place. He slowly opens his eye, focusing in on the light soft skin surrounding him....skin?! His eyes open wide and he looks up, to see none other than the resident Playboy dozing away contentedly. He pales, turning white, he jerks back, and losing his balance. "EHH?!" Before he can understand what's going on, he lands on the floor with a loud THUD.

Such a loud thud was enough to disturb the slumbering playboy from his sleep. He opens his eyes groggily and peers over the side of the bed. A smirk plays at his lips as he stares down at a rather disturbed looking Omi sprawled out on the floor tangled in blankets. "If you wanted to sleep with me so badly, all you had to do was ask." Omi just blinks and stares up at the playboy. Finally regaining his senses, he sits up and glares at the older blonde.

"Yoji-kun! This is MY room! And that's MY bed!" He gives the playboy a glare, which comes out looking more like a pout, but what can ya do? Yoji looks at him for a second then looks around the room.

"Ahh, so it is. It seems that I'm the one who wanted to sleep with you." He laughs and gets out of the bed. "Well I never leave my bedmates without a proper farewell..." He leans down and kisses Omi on the cheek before getting up and making his way to the door. "....see ya later Kiddo." With that he leaves the room.

Omi just sits in the middle of the floor tangled in blankets looking confused and flustered, he face glowing a light red. He stares at the door, wondering if he was just dreaming or if what just happened was real. He brings his hand to his cheek and blushes slightly for a moment. He shakes his head, shaking away any unwanted thoughts, he lowers his stare to the carpeted floor, not that the floor was interesting in anyway what-so-ever. Suddenly he slams his fist down onto the floor hard. A tear lands on his hand followed by another and another, gasping sobs shakes his body. "...Baka..."

Yoji makes his way down the hall, and pushes the door to his room open and slides in. He leans against the door, and with a heavy sigh he brings a shaking hand to his forehead. "What...what am I doing?" After a moment, he pulls out a cigarette and lights it, making his way over to his bed. He sits, pulling the lighted stick from his mouth and breathing out a cloud of smoke.

/Smooth Kudou.... just smooth. Maybe going out and drinking wasn't my greatest idea... but for the record I didn't go out drinking intending to end up in bed with the Chibi. Also its not like I slept with him or anything... I just mistook his room for mine that's all...yeah.. that's it./ He takes another puff from his cigarette. /Though I do admit waking up in the Chibi's bed was quite the surprise.../ He laughs softly to himself, remembering the events that occurred not ten minutes ago. /He looked simply adorable sprawled out on the floor tangled in blankets and looking flustered... I think it was worth it just to see that./ He sighs slightly and leans back against his bed. /...I admit that I do wish I had woken up in his bed under...other circumstances... How long has it been?... three months?...yeah. Its been three months since I've started noticing the chibi in a new light... its ridiculous really... the great Yoji Kudou getting all flustered and worked up over a kid.... he's not a kid...which is what makes it harder. I keep telling myself that he is so I don't try anything... but I know that its not true. You can't be a kid and have killed that many people... innocence lost... such a waste... though I wouldn't have it any other way./ He puts out his cigarette, and laughs to himself. /I don't think he knows how much he drives me crazy... that boy... what will I do with him... well... I can think of a few things... but none of which are wholesome./ He shuts his eyes and exhales a deep breath loudly. /Its been so long since someone has gotten to me like he has... I... I just want to gather him up in my arms and protect him from everything that has ever hurt him... I want to wake up next to him... I want him to be mine... I want every precious smile he makes to be a smile just for me... but then again that's nothing unexpected from me... I've always been kind of greedy. I don't want to share him... but I suppose its hard to be possessive over something that isn't yours. Normally I would just use the old Kudou charms to get into his pants... but that's not what I want. Now don't get me wrong I want to get into his pants but that's not all. I'm not sure exactly what I want... I suppose I want a relationship... a real one... one that I haven't had in years... heh but like that would ever happen... why would the chibi ever go for someone like me? Even if he liked me I'm sure that he would be too terrified that I would use him and then leave... I would never do that to him./

Omi sits back against his bed, pulling his pillow into him, breathing deeply. /...It smells like him... What's going on? I know what's going on... he probably got so drunk that he mistook my room for his... yeah I'm sure that's it... he smelt slightly of alcohol so it would be a reasonable guess... That jerk... he's not a jerk...well usually. He doesn't know how much that hurt me... too wake up to something I've dreamed for so long... to have it only be a drunken mistake. It could be worse I suppose... but still. I've dreamt of the day that I would wake up next to him, I would lie in his arms until he wakes up and then I would smile at him, cause I would know that I'm his and only his... Its silly... I know that can never happen. Its not that he doesn't do guys... cause I know he does... its just.. I'm the "chibi" and that's all I'll ever be to him. I'll only be the chibi to him cause that's how he treats me and always will... I think that's the most painful thing... caring but knowing that nothing will ever come out of these feelings I have... you would think I would give up and move on... but I won't... cause... cause its enough for me just to be near him./

Another mission, another day. Research, hacking, the usual. Omi sighs and leans back in his chair, seated in front of a glowing computer screen. /Its not like I mind... cause I know that if any of the other guys where in charge of research it would take twice as long to finish a mission. But... I hate it when they leave me here with him..../

"Omi what would happen if I pressed this button? How much longer is this going to take chibi? You would think with your smarts you would've been done long ago. Hey why don't you push that button? Can I push it? What would happen?"

"YOJI-KUN!" Yoji stops his questions and stares at the boy who is glaring at him. "Nothing will get done if you're standing there behind me getting in the way!" He huffs and looks away from the blonde playboy, "Why don't you find something constructive to do?!" Yoji puts a hand over his heart and sniffs as if wounded, then he turns and leaves the room. /I didn't mean to be so hard on him... I'm just really frustrated, I can't get this damn password. I swear these company's are employing hackers to set up these systems. Thank god at least this time I can take out there system from home... makes it easier on me./

Omi turns his head slightly to see the blond stalk back into the room. "Yoji-kun I thought I told you to-" He stops as a cup is set down next to him.

"Hot Cocoa, to much work and no play makes Omi a dull boy." He winks at the blonde who promptly blushes. "Don't stress so much, you'll get wrinkles prematurely, and you don't want that do you?"

Omi just looks at him, then returns his gaze to the computer. "Th..thanks."

"Say Omi... I was serious... what would happen if you clicked that?" He points to a spot on the screen. "Who knows, maybe that might help." Omi just turns and looks at him, arching an eyebrow.

"That's ridiculous Yoji-kun! That would be so stupid to put that there... its just so.....obvious...huh.." He turns around in his chair and begins typing away at the computer again. Yoji just stares, trying to make sense of what the boy is doing. After a few minutes of nothing except the clatter of keys, Omi jumps up and claps his hands. "Yatta! I got it!" He turns and smiles at Yoji, "You were right Yoji-kun, It was much easier to hack in from there, I never would've thought of that cause its so simple, its so obvious I never would have thought of it! You helped me so much! Thank you Yoji-kun!" With that he glomps the older assassin, laughing into the playboys neck. Yoji tenses under Omi's hold, he looks down at the boy a red tint spreading across his cheeks.

Omi looks up to Yoji grinning, he grin slowly fades, and in its place is a small blush. He lets go of the older man. "ah...go..gomen Yoji-kun!" He blushes more. "You helped a lot, now Ken-kun and Aya-kun can carry out the mission."

That night was a dismal night, /...the type of night where someone dies all alone... dismal thoughts for a dismal night I suppose...Will this rain lighten up?/ The playboy leans against the wall looking out the window, images blurred by the water pouring down the window. A thunderous roll followed by a flash snaps the blonde from his thoughts. "ahh..."

Darkness.

"...black out...." He looks around for a minute, before lighting some candles scattered about his room. "... maybe I should go check on the chibi..." After a moment of hesitation, he grabs a lantern(Lantern? where the fuck did he get a lantern? ...ahh..all well...) and makes his way out of his room and across to Omi's door. He knocks softly, "Oy! Chibi, you doing okay in there?" That being fair enough warning, in his opinion anyways, he opens the door and walks in. He stops and stares, "uhh... Omi?"

He stares at the bundle of Omi wrapped up in blankets sitting on the bed. The blankets stare at him, well Omi stares at him, but it was disturbing how the only he could see was the boys face. Omi stares eyes wide and watering, his nose running. "He looks like at least ten years younger than he is" Omi sniffs loudly. "Yo..Yoji?" He pleads almost. Yoji walks over to him.

"You okay Chibi?" Omi sniffles some more and just stares up at the blonde. He looked miserable, the kind of look you get from a wet dog, his eyes big and pleading. Yoji sighs slightly and reaches in the blanket, grabbing the boy's hand and dragging him off the bed and out of the room.

"...Yoji?"

"I've got some candles in my room..... you can stay with me in there...." Omi just stares at the blonde as he is pulled into the playboys room. the room is lit with candles and is warm. "Go ahead and crawl into bed..." Yoji lets him go and turns and shuts the door. Omi blushes lightly before climbing into the massive bed. He never realized how big Yoji's bed was before, he always thought it was big, but now it seemed gigantic. He crawls in the blankets and settles down, after a moment Yoji climbs into the bed, Omi blushes. "Consider yourself lucky... normally I sleep naked..." He laughs slightly. "...its okay Omi... its just a storm...umph!" Omi lays his head on Yoji's chest and cuddles up next to him.

Yoji grins slightly, he opens his mouth to crack a joke, but is interrupted by thunder. Omi tightens his hold on the blonde playboy, and nuzzles his face deep into the blonde's chest. Yoji shuts his mouth and sighs, his joke long forgotten. "It's fine Omi... I'm here so you don't have to worry.... or maybe you should worry more..." His lame joke was rewarded by a small snort from the boy.

Thunder roars through the night, causing the boy to jump and whimper into the playboy's chest. Yoji sighs lightly and wraps his arms around the boy. He runs his hand through the boy's soft silken hair. "shh... it's ok..." And they lay like the for a while, Omi cuddled against the older boy, and Yoji running his hand through the blondes hair giving him soft encouragement's.

After a while Omi speaks softly against the blondes chest, making the playboy shiver from the warmth of his breath. "Yoji...why do you always go out and drink and smoke and sleep with people?" Yoji's eyes widen and he stares down at the blonde who is looking up at him.

He sighs, never ceasing the petting of the younger boy's hair. "..I suppose... to dull the pain... to try to forget everything that hurts. Its an escape from this nightmare I live...I suppose..." He sighs deeply. "I wish there was another way.... but... its the only way I know how to survive the pain." Omi is silent, the playboy assume he's satisfied with the answer. "...Omi...?"

"hn?"

"...What helps you.... to survive the pain?...."

Omi looks up and him and stares, "...you..." The blonde beneath him tenses slightly. "...and everyone else... I keep smiling... no matter what... cause I don't think I could survive if I didn't look on the bright side... then I don't know how I would survive..." He laughs slightly and looks away from the blonde. "...I guess... I live...for the hope that maybe...just maybe... I'll find someone who won't abandon me..." Yoji wipes away the boy's tears, tears Omi didn't even know were there.

"...Omi..." He pulls the boy closer, continues the light strokes in his hair. Omi buries his face into the playboy's chest, inhaling deeply the scent that is Yoji. He smiles softly before falling into a deep slumber, the storm long forgotten.

TBC!!! Please please please review, the sooner you review the sooner I will post more chapters!


	2. Slipping off a shoulder

AN: This time I'm just going straight into the story! YAY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss T-T

Warning: Shonen-ai (Boy boy love here!)

Pairings: YojiXOmi, KenXAya later on

A Smile for me

CHP 2: Slipping off a shoulder

His eye lids flutter open, his room blurring into view. He sighs contentedly, "I haven't had great sleep like that in years." He starts stretching but stops finally noticing the sleeping form on top of him, he smiles down at the sleeping boy cuddled up to him. The blonde runs a hand through the boy's hair, stoking it softly. The sudden contact disturbs the slumbering blonde who only moans and snuggles closer to his human heater. Yoji chuckles softly to himself. After a few minutes of petting the chibi's hair, the young blonde finally begins to give into consciousness. He moans softly, unconsciously pouting, as he drifts into the world of the living. After a moment of just laying there he opens his eyes, bringing a fisted hand up to his eyes to rub the sleep away. Yoji can't help but smile at the cuteness that is Omi, his hair messy from sleep, his cheeks a light pink, his shirt over sized and slipping off a shoulder... yep pretty much the epitome of cute. Omi sleepily opens his eyes and looks at the blonde playboy, he gives the blonde a groggy smile before cuddling back into his side. Yoji smiles, "its official... he's the cutest thing ever." Suddenly the small blonde sits up and fast, startling the older blonde next to him. The little blonde looks at the bedside clock.

"Oh no! I'm late!!!" He gets up quickly, stumbling out of the bed. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" He starts making his way towards the door in a hurry, but abruptly stops and turns making his way back to the bed to a dazed Yoji. "Thanks" He leans down to give the blonde a kiss on the cheek, as the playboy had done the day before. Yoji turns slightly to say something but is stopped as his lips brush against the small blondes. Both blondes blush promptly and stare at each other for a moment before, "AHH! I'M SO LATE!" With that the younger blonde runs out of the room, his face as red as a tomato. Yoji watches the younger blonde retreat, after a moment he brings his fingers to his lips, "Now that wasn't a kiss.... but that was a little close for comfort. He's luckily he left quickly cause I was about to grab him and kiss him into tomorrow without even thinking about it twice..."

Omi runs out Yoji's door and straight into the resident soccer fanatic. Ken lets out an "umph" as the small blonde nearly bowls him over. He blinks a few times before smiling at the young blonde, "G' Mornin Omi." He stares at the flustered boy, wondering exactly why the blonde would be flustered this early in the morning. Omi runs by him with a quick "I'm late!" Suddenly it dawns on Ken, it took a minute cause well lets just face it Ken's brain is a little slower in the morning then later in the day."Did...Did Omi just come out of Yoji's room?!" He looks to Yoji's door and sure enough its wide open from when the chibi made his hasty departure. Ken's jaw nearly drops, and a blush forms at his cheeks. "Omi slept in Yoji's room?" Finally shaking himself from confusion he starts walking over to Yoji's door, he need to have a talk with the older assassin, but just as he makes it to the door it slams in his face. He pouts slightly before retreating, it was probably better that he didn't talk to Yoji cause he might misunderstand or something, so he'll get Aya to talk to him. He smirks to himself before retreating down stairs for breakfast.

"Psst... Aya." The red head looks at him and arches a brow, why was the brunette whispering? There was no one else in the store. The brunette discretely makes his way over to the red head, and when I say discretely I mean looks around a few times before tiptoeing over to the Red head, very discrete indeed. "I need to talk to you about something." The red head just sends him a questioning look, normally when Ken needed to talk to someone, he would be the last person he goes to. "You will not believe what I saw this morning.... actually I'm kind of worried, that why I wanted to talk to you. This morning I was run over by a particularly flustered and sleepy looking Omi..." Aya gives him one of those "and-your-point-is?" kind of looks. "...Normally that's not weird... but this morning... he came out of Yoji's room, not his." The red head arches a brow. "Don't cha get it Aya? He slept in Yoji's room last night..." He looks around the empty shop before looking back to the red head. "...I'm worried about Omi... I mean Yoji isn't a bad guy... but I'm worried that he's going to just use Omi like he does everyone else and I don't think Omi understands that.... So I was thinking we could talk to both of them. well... I was hoping you would talk to Yoji cause I have a feeling I would let my hot-headedness get the best of me." He scratches the back of his head and laughs slightly at himself. "....I'll talk to Omi. Ok?" The red head merely nods.

School went by slowly, slower than usual, probably because all Omi could think about was that morning, and how his lips brushed against Yoji's. It had been an accident but he was still so embarrassed, how could he approach Yoji after that? He lets out a deep sigh before walking into the Koneko. He gives a half hearted "I'm back" before retrieving his apron and getting to work. He looks at Yoji but looks away quickly, a blush already forming on his cheeks. Ken and Aya exchange glances, then continue what they were doing.

Work went by slowly, slower than usual, probably because the tension in the shop was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Silence overwhelmed the shop for the remainder of the day, even when the fangirls were there, the girls seemed to sense the friction and didn't hang around very long(at least something good came out of the tension). Finally closing time came around, after what seemed an eternity. Ken exchanged glances with Aya, both nod. "Ken, you and Omi start dinner, Yoji and I will finish up here." Ken and Omi nod at their fearless leader and quietly exit the shop. Aya watches them retreat, not noticing Yoji approach from behind him.

"Aya if you're going to stare at Ken's ass then at least do it discretely." He laughs as Aya turns and glares at him.

"We need to talk Kudou."

"Aww, come on Aya, it was just a joke. I saw ya staring and I just couldn't resist." He pats the red head on the back, Aya just glares the blonde more intensely. "Man aya you need to relax... or get laid. Hold on I'll go ask Ken if he'll help you out." He turns to leave, finding any excuse to getting out of working.

"What's going on with you and Omi?" This stops Yoji dead in his tracks, he turns and stares at the red head. Yoji sighs and flops himself down onto a near by chair.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He says nonchalantly.

"Bull."

Yoji looks at Aya, "Really nothing is going on."

"Then why did he sleep in your room last night?"

Yoji looks caught off guard for a moment, "Uhh... he was scared of the thunder storms last night so I comforted him, that's all." Aya arches a brow. "Not like that!" Yoji feels his face heat up, which is more surprising to him then Aya's assumption. How long had it been since he had blushed like that? "I just talked to him for a while and then he feel asleep... that's all."

"Its not all is it?" The playboy looks at Aya and glares slightly. "I've seen how you act around him. There's something you're not telling me." Yoji just stares at him, "fuck! When did Aya become so damn observant to what I do?!" Aya walks up to him, "I'm surprised... I never would've thought that you would be so caught off guard by a kid."

"He's not a kid!" He snaps, but then immediately shuts his mouth.

Aya arches a brow, "oh?" He had Yoji right where he wanted him and he knew it. "heh, who would've thought that the great Yoji Kudou would be tamed by a mere boy."

The blonde jumps to his feet and glares at the red head. "Aya! Stop treating him like a kid! He isn-"

"Why don't you take you're own advice Kudou?" With that Aya continues cleaning the shop, saying nothing more to the perturbed blonde. Yoji on the other hand just stands there and gawks. "well damn... since when did Aya start giving such great advice? I am treating Omi like a kid... well that's going to stop now... okay not now now but I am going to do something about it tonight!"

Aya smirks to himself, "oh... I'm good."

"Need any help Omi?" Ken tries to grab a pan from the boy, but Omi only pulls it away from the brunette.

"Oh no you don't! The last time you tried anything that resembled cooking I ended up with food poisoning for 3 days! So I'll make it, you just sit there and think of how you can get Aya's attention next."

The brunette's face lights up with a blush. "Omi!"

The blonde laughs, "Sorry, I think I've been hanging around Yoji too much, he's starting to rub off on me."

"Speaking of which... What exactly is going on between you two? I saw you come out of his room this morning... are you two... you know?"

A wild blush flows across the boys features, "Wha... what are you talking about?! We aren't... you know!" Ken blinks a few times but says nothing. Omi turns back to food preparation. "We aren't like that Ken... Nothing is going on between us... nothing."

"But you want there to be?"

Omi's blush increases. There was no point lying to the brunette, "Yeah... but it doesn't matter." Ken slams his fist down on the table and stands quickly, making the younger assassin jump slightly, he stares at the brunette. "Ken...Ken-kun?"

"It doesn't matter?! How can you say that?! Of course it matters! Its how you feel so of course it matters. Omi why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

The blonde averts his eyes, "He doesn't feel the same..."

"How do you know that?!"

"He treats me like a kid... and until he realizes that I'm not... he'll never have feelings for me. Besides what would the great Yoji Kudou, playboy extraordinare, want with a boy like me?" Omi jumps, shivers running up his spine as Ken comes up from behind and grabs his ass.

"Maybe this?" He laughs and sits down at the table. Omi just glares at him before getting back to what he was doing. "Omi... you really should have more confidence... I've seen the way he looks at you... its kind of disturbing actually."

"Ken-kun that's not funny."

"I'm not lying! He stares at you sometimes, he thinks I'm too dumb to notice but I do. He particularly likes to stare when you bend over to pick something up." He laughs slightly as the small blonde blushes. "Either way... you won't know how he feels until you let him know... so I suggest you do. Who knows maybe he'll bang ya on the spot."

"KEN-KUN!"

"Sorry, but that was pay back from the earlier comment." Ken laughs as Omi glares(pouts) at him.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to make your move on Aya?"

Ken blushes, "I'm workin on it!" Omi just laughs.

"Well Omi, you out did yourself on this one if I do say so myself." The playboy winks at the boy and pats his stomach. Omi turns away, blushing slightly.

"Ken." The pairs of eyes stare at the resident red head. "We need to talk. Now." The brunette winces as the red head grabs him by the arm dragging him out of the room.

Ken begins to flail melodramatically. "HELP! RAPE! FIRE FIRE! I'M GONNA DIE!" They hear aya mumble for him to shut up as he drags an unwilling Ken around the corner. "OMI IF I DIE YOU CAN HAVE MY RADIO! AND I WANT TO BE BURIED WITH MY SOCCER BALL!" They hear him shout as he's drug down into the mission room.

Both blondes laugh. "How much do you want to bet that Aya is going to screw him senseless down there?" The younger blonde stares at the playboy.

"I don't think so."

"Oh? You don't do you? How much do you want to wager then?" The older blonde raises an eyebrow.

"Mmm...how 'bout an ice cream sundae?" He licks his lips at the thought of a large delicious sundae.

Yoji stares, "He has no idea what he's doing to me does he? Not that I mind, but if this continues it will be only a matter of time before I jump him." He smiles, "alright, ice cream sundae it is." He's rewarded by a grin from the younger boy.

Aya lets go of Ken's arm, Ken just grins at him. "You're strange you know that?"

Ken's grin widens, if possible. "You know you think I'm funny!"

Aya coughs something and looks away. "Yoji likes Omi, I think he'll be doing something about it soon, maybe tonight."

Ken blinks, completely caught of guard. "You talked to him?"

Aya gives Ken a look, "Did he not just hear what I said? Of course I talked to him, how else would I know? He can't be that dense can he?" Aya suppressed the urge to say 'duh'. "Of course I did."

Ken gives the red head a grin before hugging him, catching the red head completely off guard and causing him to blush. "He did what I asked!" He lets go of his leader and mumbles an apology. "I'm glad to hear that, cause I talked to Omi and he likes Yoji... if it wasn't obvious before." The red head nods. "Ah! I know! We should leave them alone for a while so they can confess their undying love for each other! So lets go grab some ice cream! Yum!" He smiles happily. Not waiting for the red head to respond in any sort of way, he grabs his hand and drags him upstairs to the front door. He lets go of aya and makes a detour into the kitchen. "Hey We're going to go pick up some ice cream. You need anything?" The two blondes shake their heads. Having received an answer he races out the front door dragging a dazed Aya with him.

"You owe me an Ice cream sundae!"

"But-"

"You bet they were fucking each others brains out, and I don't think a quickie is even that quick. So you owe me-" He stops mid sentence, confused by the stare he's receiving from the older assassin.

"Did Omi just say fucking and quickie in the same sentence? Wow.... that was... hot." Yoji snaps out of it as Omi waves a hand across his face. "Omi where did you learn such language? I bet it was Aya... I'm going to have to have a talk with that gutter mouth."

"Actually I learned it from you, and what's the big deal? Don't want me to ruin the child image you have of me by saying fuck?" (AN:Oh snap!) The smaller blonde spits bitterly back to the playboy before leaving the room quickly.

"Ouch... but he's right. Damn it, how am I supposed to let him I know I care for him when I keep treating him like a kid? ...Man he's pissed."

It was nearly an hour before Omi made his way down stairs again. He needed to apologize to Yoji, he felt really bad about snapping at him. He walks into the kitchen to find Yoji in the same spot he left him. "Y-Yoji-kun?" The assassin snaps out of whatever daze he was in and looks over to the shorter blonde. Omi shifts nervously under the blonde's gaze. "Anou... about earlier...I.." Yoji stands and walks over to the hesitant blonde.

"Don't... there's no reason for you to apologize. I was being an ass." Omi just stares up at the blonde, "You're not a kid, I should stop treating you like one." The younger assassin gawks. Did he hear right? He stares at the blonde, who watches him back. "He... He was being sincere..." He blushes feeling very flustered all of the sudden.

Who knows how long they just stood there staring at each other. The younger of the two was the first to move, he was slow and hesitant but he moved closer nonetheless. He extends his arms, reaching up to the blonde, gently holding the older man's face in his hands. Yoji doesn't move, he just watches the boy intently, unable to predict the boy's next move. Omi raises to the balls of his feet, slowly leaning up to Yoji. He freezes for a moment, the last moment to pull back if he's going to, but instead of pulling back he leans in the rest of the way, gently pushing his lips against Yoji's. Everything seems to stop in that instant, no noise, no distractions, just warm, feathery soft lips. Slowly Omi pulls away, settling back to his normal height. The moment of lingering sweetness slowly fades away and that's when it hits them. Omi's face is instantly the colour of a tomato, he backs up, mumbling incoherent words. He takes a look at the taller blonde who is just standing there staring at the boy, Omi shifts uncomfortably under the intense gaze. "I..I. I'm sorry." With that he turns and runs out, not wanting the blonde to see the tears flowing down his cheeks. He runs to the front door and pulls it open quickly and pushes past a surprised Ken and Aya, running out into the night.

When I get reviews it makes me happy and it makes me want to write….. so if you review then I'll probably write more and get chapters up even faster! -


	3. Parts that make me weak

BUM BUM BUM BUM! Here you go! A new chapter! I'd like to take this time to Thank all my reviews and everyone who read it! THANKS!!! You guys keep me inspired! Soo... I hope you enjoy! And Don't worry there is more to come after this!

Freak014: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! Its reviews that keep me going so thanks!

Anush: That's so funny we asked the same questions! I'm glad you got to meet him too! It was one of the most awesome experiences I've ever had! But thanks and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story! -

Mochiino Ai: I'm soooo glad you're enjoying it!!! And yeah I had fun writing that part about ken! Keep reading and enjoying! - Thanks for the review!

Darkfireofforbiddensouls: Thanks for the review! Yep sweet and nice is what I'm goin' for so I'm glad to hear that I'm achieving it.

Andromeda's kitty: LOL! Thanks! I'm glad you are anxious to read more! So here you go and brand spankin new chapter!

Warnings: Swearing, Shonen-ai, and enough fluff that you could choke on. THIS CHAPTER IS PURE FLUFF! Not a whole lot of comedy this chapter... but I can say that the next chapter will be entertaining to say the least.

Pairings: If you didn't know by now its YXO, KXA

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss at all!!! If I did... I wouldn't be a starving college student!

Authors note: Thanks again for reviewing! And I hope that this chapter isn't too OOC. Aya is a little, but the way I see Aya is that if it will help or he sees fit then he'll open up to others... but maybe that's not right... I don't know. Sorry if it OOC, Next chapter will be better about that! Oh and if you guys want lemon let me know… cause its not on my agenda currently but I might be able to work it in.. lol. I'm done! On with the story!

Oh and if you haven't noticed all the names of the chapters are lines from the chapter! Cool ne?

A Smile Just for Me

CHP 3: Parts that make me weak

"Omi?!" Yoji moves to go after him but stops. Aya and Ken exchange glances, Aya nods before walking back out the door, in search for the resident chibi.

"Yoji?" The blonde looks at the brunette and sighs heavily. "What happened Yotan?"

"He kissed me... I suppose he likes me ... but you knew that already didn't you?" Ken smiles slightly. "But I just... stood there and said nothing. I know I should've, I should've stopped him from going, but I just couldn't." He pulls a cigarette from his pocket and lights it. "He probably thinks I hate him." He takes a long drag, "But maybe its better that way."

"Huh huh huh?! Excuuuuse me?" The blonde arches a brow at him, he sighs heavily. "Yotan... if you're just going to use him then just walk away... but if you're going to show him feelings that no one has shown him before... then please don't hesitate." Yoji looks at him then away, taking another puff from the stick between his lips. "You know... I think... that Omi's had it the worst... out of all of us... he's the one to suffer the most. Pain is one thing but to grow up suffering... I don't know how he can do it. He's grown up suffering, he doesn't know anything else, yet he still... smiles. Its really admirable...and then he goes and shows you how you feel, even though he knows you'll reject him, but he still does it anyway... I... I wish I could be like that. I wish I had that strength..." He wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"Ken... Aya.. you love him?"

Ken smiles at the blonde, "As much as Omi loves you." He turns and walks out of the kitchen.

"Omi?" The redhead approaches the sobbing teen sitting on the curb.

"Pwease I jhust wonto bhe awone" He speaks through folded arms. Aya understanding, but not caring, sits down next to him. Omi continues to sob for a few minutes while Aya just sits there. Finally feeling like he can't sob anymore, he looks up at the red head. "You came to tell me what to do, didn't you?"

"Nope."

"Then why... did you come?"

"I came to get you, its cold out, you'll get sick." He looks over at teary eyed blonde, with a sigh he brings his hand to rest his hand on Omi's head. "I haven't told anyone this... but... I have feelings for Ken..." Omi's eyes widen, still glossy from previously shed tears. "He's... a lot like my sister actually... maybe that's how I noticed him... but regardless of that... I have these feelings for him. And you know the worst thing about it?" Omi blinks and shakes his head. "I'll never tell him that."

"B-but why Aya-kun? If you care about him... why don't you tell him?" He sniffles and stares at the older assassin.

"Unlike you... I have problems expressing my feelings. So instead... I have chosen to say nothing and live with it. But Omi... you aren't like that. You let people know how you feel... its a good virtue..."

"Aya-kun..."

"...but you block out what you don't want to hear... You only hear what you want too." He looks over at the blonde, "Life is to short, especially for us, to have selective hearing."

"I know... but its just-"

"I know why you won't hear what he has to say... its not because you're afraid of rejection... you're afraid that he loves you too." Omi's eyes widen and his body tenses. "No one has loved you before... you're scared that he does and you won't know how to love him in return..." Omi nods slightly. "The first thing you can do to show him how you feel is... hear him out... what he has to say... and then I think you can handle it from there."

"But I don't even know where to begin? I...I don't even know what love is."

"Omi... why do you like Yoji?" He takes his hand off of Omi's head of golden locks.

"I... he's just there... always there. He's there when I'm having breakfast, smiling at me and ruffling my hair. He's there when I work, cracking jokes about my blush. He's there when I kill, to hold me when I cry. He's there when I go to sleep, loving me in my dreams. And... I want to be there. Even though I'm not the one he sleeps with every night, and I'm not the one he ditches us to go one dates with, I... I still feel so... lucky. I feel lucky that I can be near him, laugh with him, cry with him, and have feelings for him." He wipes the tears that had started to flow down his cheeks again.

"Omi... that's love." Omi blinks a few times and looks at him. "Its not what you see in the movies... real love is... different." Slowly he raises to his feet. He extends his hand and helps the smaller blonde to his feet. "Omi, do you know why I like Ken?" Omi shakes his head. "Neither do I." Omi laughs softly. "...but that's proof...that my feelings are true. The fact that I'll let him drag me to an ice cream store just to see him smile, that is proof of my feelings and if I can't tell him how I feel then I will go where he wants me to go to prove my feelings for him." He begins walking to the Koneko, Omi following.

"Aya-kun... thank you. Ken-kun is very lucky to be worthy of your affections."

"hn."

Omi laughs. "Did you go back into your 'I live in my shell like a hermit crab' mode already?" Aya merely nods, Omi laughs again. "Aya-kun... even if its hard...even if you feel like you can't... you should tell Ken-kun how you feel otherwise it'll never reach him. and its not that he's too dumb to see it, though that's part of it. he won't listen to actions." Aya looks at the boy, then back to the sidewalk in front of him. "He thought Kase was his friend... that he could trust him... but Kase betrayed him... so trusting... loving someone fully... isn't something he'll let himself do... unless he knows for certain... that he won't be betrayed... that the feelings are real. Aya... he's scared... he won't believe your actions are signs of affections... he'll fall in love with you but he'll be **damned** to let you near him... to potentially betray him... unless... you tell him. Unless you can offer him unconditional love in return. But until then Aya... your efforts will be wasted."

Aya's quiet for the rest of the way to the Koneko. He pauses before entering. "Omi..." Omi looks at him, his head slightly tilted as if asking 'nani?'. "Where did you learn such language? I bet Yoji... I'll have to talk to him." Omi can't help but laugh. With that both enter.

Yoji and Ken are lounging in the living room, when Omi and Aya enter. Yoji looks up and locks eyes with Omi, /he's been crying.../, he sits up and keeps his gaze locked with Omi's until the younger blonde breaks it, looking away. Ken gets up, stretching slightly, "I'm off to bed, night." He exits, as does Aya. As soon as they leave the room the brunette looks over his shoulder at the red head who nods slightly. Ken makes his way up to his room, smiling to himself. Aya watches his back for a moment, before turning to his own door, and opening it. He abruptly stops as a warm tan hand catches his own and pulls him to face the owner of the tan hand. Aya turns to lock gazes with Ken, he stares for a moment, unsure of what to do. He looks around for something, anything that might give him an answer, or at least something he could use as a 'scape goat to get out of this situation. "Aya..." Upon hearing his name he locks gazes with the brunette again. Ken smiles, the most charming, warm, and beautiful smile Aya's seen since his sister's accident. Aya rubs his nose with the back of his hand as he feels his cheeks heat up. "...Thank you." Ken gives Aya's hand a light squeeze before letting go, he turns to go, but is stopped by Aya's hands cup both sides of his face. He looks at Aya and blinks a few times and sends the red head a confused look. "Aya?" There was something in his eyes, something in those purple depths, something Ken had never seen before, whatever it was, it was strangely alluring. Aya closes his eyes and leans forward, tilting his chin to meet with Ken's. Ken suddenly turns his head and looks at the clock, "There's a game that just started!" He runs towards his door, leaving Aya just standing there cupping the air, eyes closed and chin forward. Ken flings open his door and rushes in. Aya finally moves from the spot, turning to his door again, head lowered, hiding the blush blazing like a wildfire across his cheeks. "Aya?" Aya looks to see Ken standing outside his door and staring at him, "Was there something you were going to ask me? I just remembered a game that I wanted to watch and I forgot that you were going to say something. I'm kind of stupid like that." He laughs.

"Hn" he shakes his head and turns back to his door.

"Ahh Ok! Goodnight Aya!" With that Ken is into his room and has the game is on in a matter of seconds.

Aya slowly opens his door and walks in. /I... Ken.../ He sighs deeply before shutting his door, wanting nothing more then to lose himself to sleep.

"I...don't understand how..." Omi tenses, feeling the need to flee, but he promised himself he wouldn't run away from this so he stays put. "...Ken could like that human iceberg that much?" Omi blinks a few times before laughing. "I mean... he really likes him! Like attraction is one thing... cause I don't think anyone isn't attracted to Aya, but actually liking him is another... that means he likes his personality... but what personality is there to like?! I just don't get it!" Omi continues to laugh.

"Aya-kun he... likes Ken." He giggles slightly as Yoji's jaw drops.

"Really? did he say that?" Omi nods. "Fuck... I never would've guessed."

"He's very indiscrete about it..." Omi fades off, bringing his focus to anything but Yoji.

Yoji stares at the boy before standing, walking over to the boy. "Chibi...?" Omi just turns his whole face away from the older blonde. "Omittchi... why did you run off back then?" Omi shifts uncomfortably. "Omi... please... talk to me." This time Omi looks at the playboy, he sighs quietly.

"I.. I don't know Yoji-kun... gomen."

The younger assassin's eyes widen as Yoji brings a hand up to caress Omi's cheeks, "Why do you insist on lying to me?"

Omi closes his eyes and sighs lightly, leaning into the hand that's caressing his cheek. "Why do you insist on treating me like a kid?" Yoji's hand freezes, his whole body tenses. Omi opens his eyes slightly and looks up at Yoji sadly. "Yoji... I.. I may not be as experienced as you... and maybe I cause you a lot of trouble... but I...I'm not a kid.. I may look like a kid... but my needs are far from childish." Yoji locks eyes with Omi, he swallows, unable to move his gaze from piercing blue eyes that seem to have nailed him to his spot. "Yoji... why do you insist on avoiding how you feel about me kissing you?"

"O-Omi..."

"Tell me it was horrible... that I'm inexperienced... that there were no feelings there... that you can't return the feelings I have for you... that you couldn't be more disgusted with me... Yoji tell me anything... just don't tell me nothing... please." He looks down, freeing Yoji from his powerful gaze.

"I... I'm horrible." Omi looks up at his, his face reading forlorn. "I stand here while you spill your heart out to me... and I say... nothing, like when you kissed me... Omi...why would you want to be involved with someone like me? I'm a boozehound, I smoke, I'm a slut, I use people then throw them away when I'm done, and... I kill people... so.. why me?" He slumps down into a near by chair, running a shaky hand through his hair. Omi walks up to him and wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls the older blonde into his chest. "O...Omi...."

"Baka." He runs a hand through the silken locks of Yoji's hair. "I know... I know who you are... but... I don't care." Yoji raises a hand and grasps onto Omi's shirt, burying his face deeper into the boy's chest. "I like you for you... all of you... even the bad parts... the parts that piss me off, the parts that hurt me, the parts that make me cry, the parts that make me weak, the parts that make me fall for you... all of it... Yoji-kun... even if you push me away now... even if you leave here tonight and go find a one night fling... I'll still care for you... because that is you... and I'll never ask anything of you except for you to be who you need to be... if you do that then I'll be content just to be near you."

"Omi... you... you mean a lot more to me than you know." He speaks softly against the boys chest. "When you kissed me... there was nothing more I wanted then to grab you and kiss you with reckless abandon. I wanted to kiss you 'til you couldn't breath... kiss you until nothing short of a meteor separated us... but I... I don't want to hurt you... Omi... I don't want you to be another fling... I don't want to forget your face, your name... I don't want to wake up alone after this. I want to wake up with you next to me like you did this morning... I want the peaceful sleep I have when you're next to me... knowing that I'll wake up next to you." He shifts to look up at Omi. "Omi... I want you to be mine and only mine. I want to be possessive of you... I want to bat the fangirls away from you... I want to tell them you're mine and that if they touch you they'll have to deal with me... I want to make people jealous by kissing you in front of them... I want to make them jealous of my feelings for you."

Omi smiles down at him, lowering his head to rest against Yoji's, then he whispers softly, "...then I will be... only yours." Yoji smiles slightly before leaning forward, pushing his lips against Omi's. A kiss to seal the deal. He pulls away and smiles, looking up into Omi's eyes. Omi smiles back.

"Omi..." He grabs the boy's hand a pushes his hand against his own chest. "Omi... in return for being mine... I give you all of me..." Omi smiles warmly at him, deeply touched by his words. Yoji trails Omi's hand down lower, to his lap, he pushes the boy's hand against him. Omi blushes wildly and tries to pull away but Yoji holds it there. He leans up and whispers in a husky voice, "...all of me.." He lets go of the boy and pulls away from him completely. He winks at Omi, before standing up.

"Of course there are other things... I want to make you happy... I want to make you trust me... I want to touch you..." He slides a hand down Omi's chest, Omi blushes. "I want to teach you..." His voice deepens to a husky tone. "I want to show you things... I want to show you pleasure... I want to make you scream.. to moan.. to beg for more... I want to make you desire everything I can give you... yes I want that very much.." He winks at the boy before sliding his hand down Omi's back and to his butt, giving it a light squeeze, cause Omi to jump and turn the colour of a tomato at the same time.

"Y-Yoji-kun!" Yoji just laughs loudly. "...Yoji...I.." Omi looks away. Yoji raises a brow and brings a hand to his soft cheek.

"We don't have to do anything until you're ready. Okay?" Omi nods and smiles up to him. "Until then... I'll just imagine it... your naked, sweaty body under mine. You moaning my name, clawing at my back...mmm...Ack!" Omi bonks him on the head, turning away, a blush consuming his face. He smiles and grabs the boy pulling him into an embrace. Omi after a moment of dazed confusion, smiles and wraps his arms around Yoji's waist. The older blonde looks down at him, and slides a hand to the back of his head and leans down, while pulling the pull up to meet him in a kiss. He pushes his lips deep against Omi's, the younger blonde blushes but pushes back against his new boyfriend. Yoji slides his tongue along Omi's lips, silently asking for entrance, Omi grants his request by slowly opening his mouth. Yoji slowly slides his tongue between Omi's parted lips, all the while pushing he mouth deeper against the boy's. He's lost in a wave of new delicious tastes, some he can name, but others that can only be the taste of Omi. Omi moans softly as Yoji rubs his tongue against his, enjoy the sweet massage of Yoji's lips, his tongue. Reluctantly Yoji slides his tongue out of Omi's mouth and breaks away from the blonde. Omi slowly opens his eyes, he cheeks blushing, and his lungs heaving for air. Yoji's panting slightly, he withdrawals his hand from the boys hair, he leans forward, resting his forehead against Omi's, "delicious." Omi blushes lightly, tightening his arms around the now former playboy's waist pulling himself to Yoji's chest, burying his face into the soft fabric of Yoji's shirt. He breaths in Yoji's scent, all the while smiling happily. Yoji just pulls the boy closer, holding the boy to him, while resting his face against the boy's soft blonde locks.

"Its... late, and we've got work in the morning." Omi says, reluctantly pulling away from Yoji. Yoji only nods and turns to head up stairs, he stops realizing that Omi isn't moving, he looks back at the blonde who shifts nervously. "C-can I...sleep.. with you to-tonight?" He asks shyly, his face flushed with embarrassment. Yoji just smiles and walks up to the boy, grabbing his hand pulling him upstairs with him, and pulling his new boyfriend into his room.

He shuts the door behind him, "You don't have to ask... you never have to ask."

Omi smiles at him, before crawling into his boyfriend's bed. He gives a good bounce or two testing the familiar softness of Yoji's bed, he smiles happily and crawls into the bed. Yoji just laughs silently to himself before climbing in next to his boyfriend. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how incredibly adorable you are." He places a small kiss on the boys lips before pulling him close. Omi just smiles and nestles into Yoji's chest. "Mmm...so nice." Yoji whispers quietly, his breath blowing Omi's golden locks slightly.

"I really like your bed Yoji-kun! I'm not sure if its because its big and soft or that you're here." He leans up and kisses the older blondes neck. "I think its a pleasant combination of both." He nuzzles his face against Yoji's chest, relishing in the warmth. "Yoji-kun?"

"Hmm?" The blonde asks sleepily.

"What are we going to do about Ken-kun and Aya-kun? Neither of them are going to say anything."

"They're both stubborn asses, they deserve each other." He squeezes the boy lying against him, sighing contentedly at the feel of the boys body against him. "Do you think we need to intervene? Cause it would be much better if they took care of it themselves."

"I don't think there's any other way... we should directly involve ourselves but we should... push them along. Aya-kun... he poured his heart out to me... it was very un-Aya like... I think he did it cause he was making a point to me... he was telling me to be with you without actually telling me... but that's Aya for you." Yoji nods, pondering how to help his two team mates find love. "He cares about Ken-kun so much... he'll do anything for him... as long as it doesn't involve him saying anything."

"Go figure. We need to make him realize that if he doesn't then he'll lose KenKen... and then maybe he'll actually stop being an ass long enough to show KenKen how he feels. Then again it is Aya... so I don't think anything less of a miracle will help him confess. Maybe we can get KenKen to do something..." Omi just shrugs. "...I'm tired, we'll think more about it later, but for now I just want to go to sleep. We'll help them out... I promise." An evil smirk spreads across his face, a smirk that could rival any of Mastermind's.

Omi nods slowly against his chest. "Goodnight Yoji-kun... I'm really happy... to be with...you..." He gives into unconsciousness that was drawing him to it.

Yoji looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms and smiles. "Goodnight koi... I'm happy too."

Thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to review! - Please!

I'll be visiting a friend out of town for a few days so It will be a few days but I'll try to post again very soon! (It'll help greatly if I come home to good reviews.)


	4. Covering for you

I'M SO SORRY! I'm sorry it took me so late to get this chapter out! T-T I was out of town for a few days and my angsty weekend made it hard for me to write! I promise I'll get the next chapter out very very soon! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so! -

I dedicate this chapter to my friend Zero, she's my beta reader and one of my biggest fans. Also she got into a car accident so I thought this new chapter would cheer her up! Hope you like it Zero!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

Freak014: I'm glad it was fluff that you needed cause I've got plenty more of it! Thanks for reviewing! -

Rei-Kitty: I have fun toying with poor Aya! Oh I'm so sorry you could meet Seki-san! He was sooo nice! Poor thing! You have my sympathy! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Mochiino ai: Thank you so much! lol I hope you are excited to see I updated this time as you were last time! I hope that this chapter is as good as the last ones!

ChibiNekoSena: lol! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! I apologize that there isn't much Omi in the chapter but I'll try to put him in the next chapters some more!

Dark-and-daisuke: lol! Thanks for the review lol! And DNAngel rocks my socks!

Pairings: AXK, YXO

Warnings: Drunk aya and lots of fluff! Its shonen-ai so if you don't likea da boys who likea da boys then you probably won't like this fic.

A Smile Just For Me

Chp 4 Covering for you

He moans softly in his sleep, he was at that annoying place in between sleep and consciousness. Reluctantly he opens his eyes, despite the overwhelming desire to keep them, shut and pray for sleep to return, but no such luck. Then again waking up to the sight before him, just made it worth it. Cuddled up next to him, dozing peacefully, is Omi. A small smile plays at his lips as he brings his hand to pet the boys hair. The younger blonde unconsciously leans into the touch, mumbling meaningless words in his sleep. Yoji's smile widens. Omi continues to stir, fighting against the inevitable consciousness that's creeping up on him. Finally he gives up the fruitless struggle and slowly opens his eyes, he blinks a few times, trying to grow accustom to the light that is replacing the darkness. "Good morning." Omi blinks a few more times before looking up at Yoji. After a few moments confusion disappears from his eyes and he smiles happily at the older blonde. Yoji flashes him one of his patented sexy smirks before pulling the smaller boy up for a quick kiss.

"Mornin'" Omi murmurs before flopping back down on to the blonde, instantly cuddling up into a comfy spot. "We don't have to get up do we? ...Cause I don't wanna..."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to bishonen... but Aya may have a problem with us laying around in bed all day... though that's never stopped me before." He wraps his arms around Omi and pulls him closer. "Mmm... too nice, don't want to move... then again I never want to move... hmm... maybe if we told them we had a wild night of hot passionate sex, then maybe they would take pity on us and let us have the day off."

Omi laughs slightly and shakes his head against his boyfriend's chest. "I don't think that would work Yoji-kun... cause if it was true... don't you think they would've heard us?" Yoji stares at him for a moment, pondering his words.

"You're quite right bishonen!." He gives the boy a smirk, either a playful or an evil smirk... no wait... definitely an evil smirk. "Because if we did have a wild night of hot passionate sex... well lets just say we would've received some very interesting phone calls from some very pissed neighbors."

Ken looks kind of... no... Ken looks really sick, then again who can blame him with the disgusting display of affection taking place in front of him. /Damn... I knew... I just knew I shouldn't have helped those two... they're so... yuck./ He just stares as Omi and Yoji continue their heated kiss, not even paying attention to the fact Ken and Aya are sitting right there. "Ahem." Ken "Coughs" finally succeeding at separating the two blondes. Yoji looks over at him and raises a brow.

"What's wrong KenKen... jealous?" Ken just rolls his eyes, it was too early to be playing games with the former playboy. Yoji saunters over to the brunette and drapes an arm around his shoulders, "Aww is poor KenKen lonely?" Ken just replies with a "hmph" and looks away from the blonde, Yoji on the other hand is to busy grinning at Aya to even notice what Ken's doing. "Don't you fret KenKen, I'll make sure you aren't lonely." He nuzzles the brunette's cheek, ken despite his best efforts, blushes. Meanwhile Aya just sends the lanky blonde a look promising death.

"Yotan! Its not funny to joke like this anymore! Now that you're with Omi go joke around with him!" Ken pouts, looking at Aya for some kind of assistance.

"Aww but Ken, who is going to fluster you while I'm off having... fuuunnn with Omi?" Omi blushes and elbows Yoji, Yoji only winks at his boyfriend, causing the boy to blush more. "Fine KenKen you win, I have more than enough entertainment with my adorable little bishonen here." He pulls Omi into a hug to further prove his point. "But go out and date cause if you don't you're going to be asexual like our friend Aya here." As expected Aya glares.

"Come on Aya! Don't be such a stiff! I just want to have a chat and it'll be too hard with Omi and Ken around." The lanky blonde attempts for the third time to drag the red head out the door. "Its just a bar! Why are you so scared?"

Aya shoots Yoji a glare, "I'm not scared, I just have better things to do then go to a bar and 'chat' with you." He snaps at the blonde and yanks his hand away.

Aya turns and begins walking away from the blonde, "What Ken sees in you is beyond me." The lanky blonde says under his breath but loud enough for the red head to hear. Aya stops and shoots a glare at the blonde.

"What are you talking about Kudou?"

Yoji smiles, he had the red head right where he wanted him. "Oh nothing... its not important... but maybe I'll tell ya about it if ya go to the bar with me." He gives the red head a grin, Aya just intensifies his glare.

"Fine." Yoji can't help but snicker to himself as they make their way out the door.

"Aya just order the damn drink!"

"I don't drink."

"You can't get it without alcohol!"

"Hn."

"If you aren't going to order it then I'll order it for you! And you better drink it cause drinks are damn expensive!" He gives the bartender the order and turns back to the red head. "So I heard you have a little crush on our little KenKen."

Aya glares at the older man, "Omi" he practically growls out.

"Hey now don't you go threatening my adorable little koi! You should know that since we're a couple we share all we know... especially if its interesting and juicy...don't worry Aya I won't tell anyone... I just want to help you out." He winks at the red head.

"Sure you do."

"I do!" The bartender sets their drinks in front of them, Yoji immediately takes a big gulp, while Aya on the other hand eyes his drink for a minute before taking a sip, and then another and another. He continues to sip it until half of the drink is gone.

"Why would you go out of your way?"

"Well to be honest it's just as much for me as it is for you."

Aya snorts, "That's what I thought."

"Hey! When Omi and I start... doing stuff... I don't want to have to deal with you're bitchin about how we're too loud and how you couldn't sleep! So I figured If you were with KenKen then it would be your own damn fault you'd be up all night making loud noises. Plus let's just face it Aya... you need to get laid... BAD." Aya glares daggers at him, before drinking the rest of his drink. He looks at the empty glass for a moment, after a few seconds of hesitation he orders another one.

"You're sure this doesn't have alcohol?"

"Sure sure. You know what you're problem is Aya?"

"Apparently it's that I need to get laid." He snaps out before drinking his new drink.

"Well besides that! You're problem is you're so damn comfy with your own unhappiness. You're comfy being miserable and that's not good believe it or not! Aya you have an opportunity to be happy here and if you pass it up... well then you're just about the dumbest guy I know. If you passed up the chance to be with sweet ol' KenKen then I would have to question your sanity and then have you locked up with Berserker."

"Well at least then I wouldn't have to listen to any more of your 'advice'."

"You can be a real ass you know that?" Aya just smirks and nods, before sipping at his drink. "Smug bastard."

"Egotistical prick." Aya takes another long drink, finishing his second glass, he orders another one.

"You know what?! Forget it! Forget I even offered. KenKen deserves so much better than you! He needs someone who can love him and obviously that's not you! And here I was under the impression that you had feelings for him, but I was wrong you could never show KenKen the love that he needs." He barely has time to react as Aya grabs his collar and pushes him against the bar.

"Don't you EVER question my feelings for him! I would be better to him then anyone ever could!" He lets the blonde go and sits back down, chugging the rest of his drink, he orders another one. "Its just... Ken deserves better than me." Was it just him or was the room starting to spin, he shrugs it off figuring he was just seeing things.

"Aya you're an idiot and I mean that in the nicest way possible. You say you could love him more than anyone ever could, don't you think that's what Ken deserves? So... if you're willing to give him what he deserves doesn't that me he deserves you and what you have to offer him." For some reason Aya has to think about what Yoji said for a few minutes to make it make sense.

"I... h-he (he hic-ups).. he would never feel the same about me." He takes another drink before hic-upping again.

"Aya insecure?! Gasp! I am Shocked!" Aya just glares at Yoji, that joking tone he would get always seemed to piss him off.

"Is it hot in here?" Yoji raises a brow, then shakes his head. Aya shrugs and takes of his jacket.

"Aya I'm going to be serious with you... Ken needs you whether you believe it or not... It.. Its up to you if you do anything about it... but if two weeks go by and you haven't said anything... I'm telling Ken you aren't interested and never will be and that he should just move on." Aya looks at the blonde and thinks for a moment before returning his gaze to his drink.

"Fuck! What happened?!" Ken helps Yoji drag a swaying Aya through the door. They lead Aya to a couch in the living room and set him down.

Yoji scratched the back of his head, "I thought his drinks were virgins, but apparently they weren't. It took me awhile to get him here, he wanted to stop at every flippin corner to inspect something, and then he was paranoid that Schwartz was following us..." He laughs nervously.

"Are you telling me you got Aya drunk?!" Ken just gawks at the older blonde, completely in shock.

"I suppose you could- Omi?" He watches the smaller blonde run upstairs without saying a word. Yoji and turns and looks at Ken. "What's wrong with Omi?"

Ken takes a seat next to the intoxicated red head and puts a hand to his leader's head. "Yoji you can be an insensitive jerk you know that? Poor Omi had no idea where you were, he thought you left him and went to go find some random person to sleep with. He cried his eyes out most of the night." Ken turns and glares at the lanky blonde. "You better fix what you've done. I'll take care of Aya." Aya watches the two exchange conversation, particularly watching the expressions on Ken's face, trying to pick out what each one means, silently memorizing Ken's emotions.

"Fine fine." The blonde waves a nonchalant hand at them before making his way upstairs. He walks to his room and walks in, but is nearly sent flying back out as his smaller boyfriend glomps him like he's never been glomped before. Yoji laughs as he drags the clinging chibi and himself into his room. "I can't believe you actually did it Yoji-kun! I was worried you wouldn't be able to get Aya to drink!" He rubs his face into his boyfriend's chest.

"What about you? Those waterworks were the perfect effect! KenKen is so pissed at me, the glare he sent me could almost rival Aya's, almost." He leans down a places a quick kiss on the boy's lips.

"So what now Yoji-kun?"

"We wait... if nothing happens then we'll have to try another approach... cause it'll only be a matter of time before Aya breaks. You should've seen him tonight, I said something about Ken needing someone who could love him and Aya could offer that kind of love, I thought I was going to die. The jerk nearly threw me over the bar. Remind me not to get on Aya's bad side again."

Omi looks up at his boyfriend, concern in his eyes, "Are you hurt anywhere?" He starts checking his boyfriend for any obvious wound inflicted by the temporarily psychotic red head.

Yoji gives his a smirk, "It hurts right here." He taps his lips, Omi giggles before leaning up and kisses his boyfriend.

"Better?"

"A little... Maybe I need a few more." He grins evilly, Omi catching this grin begins running around the room with a Yoji close on his tail.

"Aya? Are you ok?" Ken waves a hand in front of the red head who backs away from the hand swatting it away. Ken raises a brow, Ken couldn't lie he was thankful that Aya was a quiet drunk rather than a destructive one. "I'm going to get you some water ok?" He gets up and makes his way into the kitchen. /What would've made Aya agree to go to a bar in the first place, let a lone with Yoji. Hmm.. I wonder what's going on..." He thinks to himself as he grabs a glass of water. /Oh course I'm the one who has to take care of Aya... I doubt he'd even do the same for me.../ He snorts at the thought. /All well... I didn't agree to do this because I expected anything in return./

He walks back into the living room, lost in thought, suddenly a pillow flies through the air nailing him on the head. He stumbles back a bit, but manage to keep the water from spilling, he looks up in time to see another pillow launched at him, this time he dodges. "Aya?! What are you doing?!" He dodges another pillow and another. He looks around the room, spotting Aya behind a fort of pillows. "Aya?" His voice squeaks slightly. Another pillow comes flying at him, "Fuck!" He ducks. Ken sets down the glass before hurdling over the couch, bowling over the fort in his path. He effectively stops Aya from throwing another pillow by grabbing both of the red head's wrists. Aya drops the pillow and looks up at Ken, a confused flash graces his eyes, after a moment of staring at the brunette, he leans forward and rests his head on Ken's chest. Ken's body tenses and his face lights up like a wildfire. "A-Aya?"

"Where's Yhoji and Omih?" The red head slurs slightly.

"Uhh... they're upstairs… I think." He shakes his head trying to ignore the fact that the red head is leaning on him.

"Aa." Ken lets the red head's hands go, but Aya makes no effort to move his head from his new living pillow. "I don't ghet it..." The red head mumbles.

"Get what?"

"Fish." Ken falters slightly, and laughs slightly.

"I don't get them either Aya." The red head looks up at him.

"Reali?"

"Yeah." Aya blinks a few times before giving the brunette a smile, Ken's now calm cheeks light up again. /His smile... so beautiful.../

Aya buries his face against Ken's chest. "I'm glad you agee with meh on dhat... is portant."

Ken laughs, "Yes it is important Aya."

"Hot Apphle cidher..."

"Hot apple cider?" Ken looks down at the Red head.

"Dhats your flavorh..." The red head looks up at him, and leans up, flicking his tongue out to lick Ken's blushing cheek. Ken's face turns redder is possible. "Mmm... good.." The red head mumbles.

"A-aya?" Ken is frozen in spot, all coherent thoughts gone.

"Why dos Omih like Yhoiji? Wha he see in 'em?"

Ken snaps out of his daze, "I... I don't know Aya. I guess when you like someone there's no real reason why you like them... you like them despite how they treat you or their flaws..."

"Yeah... who you like… Ken?" Once again for the millionth time tonight, Aya renders Ken speechless.

"I.. uh... I like...I like-"

"Wha flavorh am I?"

"Huh?"

"Flavorh!" Aya obviously looks annoyed at Ken's slowness.

"Oh...umm.. I would say... french vanilla ice cream..."

Aya arches a brow at him, "Why?"

"Uhh... cause you're cold to everyone but you're still sweet in your own way... I don't know, I'm not good in this."

"No.. dhats..good... I like fvanilla... You like fvanilla?" Ken thinks for a moment and opens his mouth to say something, but is stopped by Aya sliding a finger into his mouth. Ken blushes wildly, but closes his mouth around the finger, running his tongue over it, taking in Aya's taste. "Mmm..." Ken moans around the finger. Aya's face turns red from the pink that already stained his cheeks. "You like?" he gives the younger boy a smirk. Ken lets go of the finger and nods slightly. Aya smiles slightly and leans up, leaning close to Ken, staring at the brunette's lips the whole way, Ken blushes but doesn't move. Suddenly Aya stops and brings a hand to his mouth, "I dhon't feel sooo goohd." Ken's eyes widen.

"Don't get sick here Aya!" He grabs the red head by the hand and pulls him up and drags him to the bathroom, where Aya proceeds to get sick all over himself. Ken sighs and removes the sweater from Aya, /ugly orange sweater had it coming anyways../. He helps Aya over to the toilet where Aya gets sick again, and again. Ken sighs deeply before soaking a wash cloth with cool water. He walks over to the vomiting red head and sits behind him, rubbing his back with the cool wash cloth. How long they stayed like that Ken wasn't sure, but it was definitely a while before Aya was done. Ken runs a hand through Aya's sweaty hair, wiping his face clean with the cool wash cloth. "Lets get you to bed Aya." Aya nods and lets Ken lead him to his bed. Ken helps the red head into bed, and tucks him in, its only a matter of minutes before Aya is sleeping soundly. Ken grabs a chair and pulls it up next to the red heads bed, he smiles down at Aya and leans over placing a small kiss on the red head's forehead, "Good night Aya." He whispers softly before sitting down, silently watching the slumbering red head.

Aya wakes up with a headache and a half, he groans and grabs his head, burying his face deep into his pillow. "Good morning sunshine." Aya moans but moves his head enough to see Ken sitting in a chair next to his bed. "How do you feel?" Aya responds with a groan. Ken laughs slightly, "I bet, you were totally wasted last night."

"Yoji." the red head growls out, but the growl came out more like a groan.

Ken laughs, "don't worry Aya you'll be okay, you just have a little hang over. Omi, Yoji and I are covering for you in the shop so just take the day off and rest."

Aya looks at the brunette, who looks just about as bad as Aya feels. "How long have you been here?"

"huh?" The brunette looks at him and then thinks for a moment. "The whole time I suppose, I've been with you since Yoji brought you home last night."

"You didn't sleep?"

"Nope." He laughs softly, "You so owe me for last night."

Aya sends a glare at him, "is that why you took care of me? So you could say that?" He sees a wave a pain flash across the brunette's face, immediately he regrets what he had said.

"No Aya... I took care of you cause I was worried..." He turns and walks to the door, he opens it and steps out. "Rest well Aya." With that he shuts the door, leaving the red head to angst by himself. Aya brings a hand to his head, /smooth Ran... just smooth./ He sighs deeply, deciding that he'll "apologize" to Ken later. /I don't remember like anything last night... I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing./ He rolls over sighing lightly, immediately he freezes at what he sees, a small blush spreads across his cheeks. On his nightstand is a bottle of aspirin and a mug of hot apple cider.

"Ken..."

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Pretty please!! - I like review they inspire me to write chapters faster!


	5. One of the Many Reasons he Fell in Love

Sigh I'm not nearly getting as many reviews as I was before… Is my fic getting worse or are people getting lazy? Lol.. all well either way I will continue writing, with or without reviews because I really just post for people to enjoy and for me to enjoy so… if you don't fell like reviewing well I won't hold it against you.. because I am bad and I do not review either… so what goes around comes around? Either way.. if you guys review I would be very very happy, if you don't then that's fine too, but I'd just like to take this time to thank everyone who has and to thank everyone who has read and is reading this fic! Thank you all so much! - 3

B.Hidaka: I'm glad you don't think its too OOC! And Don't worry I will not leave this unfinished! (My friends won't let me, its like a sweatshop with the way they work me! Lol jk!) But thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

MurasakiYanagi: I agree Fluff once in a while is very nice! Don't get me wrong I'm all for angsty fics, I've written a few myself, in fact this chapter is a little angsty, but I do really enjoy happy little fluff fics, especially if they are longer than one shots, I'm hopin other people like that too, that's why I'm writing this. And Yes Ken/Ran pairing makes me happy, but there are few pairings that I don't like. Anyways thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic as much as I am!

FieryIcicles: Thanks for the review! lol! I enjoyed writing the Apple cider part! I thought it was too cute! I decided months ago that Ken, if he was a flavor, he would be hot apple cider.. so thus.. apple cider. Actually after I wrote that chapter I had a craving for apple cider so I've been drinking it a lot ever since.

OH AND SOME ADVICE! DON'T SNORT HOT APPLE CIDER POWDER! ACCIDENT OR OTHERWISE! ITS JUST BAD! (I did, on accident of course, and I couldn't remember like an hour time period!)

Warning: Shonen-ai! BoyXboy fluff! Grumpy Ken, Angsty Aya, Crude Yoji, and Evil Omi!

Pairings: KXA(Ran), YXO

Oh and for all you YXO fans, do not think there story is done and that I've moved on, cause I haven't! And to prove it too you there is YXO fluff this chapter!!!!

A Smile Just for Me

Chp 5 One of the Many Reasons he Fell in Love

Ken makes his way downstairs, loudly yawning while stretching sore limbs. "Aww is KenKen tired? Did Aya keep you up all night?" Ken blushes and looks over to the grinning blonde.

"Damn it Yotan! Don't you have anything better to do than tease me?" Ken pushes past the blonde and walks into the shop.

"Somebody is grumpy!" The blonde walks over to his boyfriend, running a hand through the younger boy's hair. "KenKen's grumpy cause Aya kept him up all night, wouldn't let poor KenKen sleep a wink if ya know what I mean." He pokes at his boyfriend, who blushes, Yoji just laughs.

"Fuck off Kudou!" Both blondes direct their attention to the fuming brunette.

"Ken-kun? Daijobu?" Omi gives him a concerned look, usually Ken could tolerate Yoji's teasing better than this. "Ken-kun... Aya-kun.. didn't... _hurt_ you did he?" Both his boyfriend and the brunette look at him.

"Of course he didn't!" Ken snaps, "And why the fuck are you both so concerned about Aya and I all the sudden?!" Omi visibly flinches at the tone in Ken's voice, which for Yoji, was the last straw. He walks up the fuming brunette and gives the boy a good slap across the face.

"Knock it off Ken!" Ken just blinks at the blonde and brings a hand up to cradle his wound. "You have no right taking out any frustration or exhaustion you have on us! Well... at least not Omi, he was only concerned about you." Ken looks away from the blonde.

"Sorry Omi." Omi nods in forgiveness and just stares at the brunette.

"What's going on KenKen?" Ken looks up at him for a moment, then looks away in what seems to be hesitation. _"Is that why you took care of me? So you could say that?"_ Ken winces at the harsh words that his had unrequited love snapped at him earlier that morning.

"N-nothing happened Yoji."

"You're lying to me." The older blonde puts his hands on his hips, giving the brunette what he likes to call his 'no-nonsense-stance'.

"I am... but its nothing... really."

"It can't be nothing if you're blowing a casket like you did a few minutes ago."

"Its nothing..." Ken insisted, just wanting the lanky blonde to leave it alone.

"Yeah, sure, like I'm going to believe that."

"Yoji... please... its nothing." He says quietly, something very uncharacteristic of hot-headed Ken. Yoji looks over at his boyfriend who gives the taller blonde a look that says to leave it alone. Yoji just watches the brunette as he begins to work, his movements sluggish. _"Just what happened between him and Aya?"_

Work was done and all that was left was to close up and clean up. Ken sighs deeply, grateful for being done with this day of tension, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep 'til morning. "Ken-kun, Yoji-kun and I are going to go grab something to eat, do you want us to bring you something back?"

Ken shakes his head and offers the smaller blonde a small smile, "No thanks, but you go have fun on your date." Omi immediately blushes and is led out the door by a grinning Yoji. Ken smiles at their backs as they leave the shop, silently wishing for happiness like that. After locking up the rest of the shop he makes his way back into the apartment, yawning sleepily. Having no sleep the night before was starting to wear on him, his whole body dropped from lack of energy, but he still managed to keep himself up-right and moving towards his room, well that was until he bumped into something, or more like someone. Losing his balance he latches onto what he bumped to, successfully managing to keep himself up-right. Whatever he had bumped into, sure was warm, and soft, and smelled delicious, without realizing it he found himself dozing off standing up and leaning against whatever he was leaning against.

Needless to say Aya was surprised when he had a head on collusion with the resident soccer fanatic, but he was even more surprised to find the brunette asleep as soon as he hit Aya's chest. After a moments hesitation, he grabs the brunette's chin, tilting it to meet his face, he leans forward, trying to close the distance between them, but he stops, "he really fell asleep..."

"What did you expect?" The red head jumps slightly, completely got off guard by Yoji. The blonde, who would normally grin had this been any other time, just frowns. "He sat up all night, making sure you did suffocate on your own vomit... now that's what I call devotion." The red head glares at him. "You know Aya, Ken came downstairs in one of the foulest moods this morning, which I would expect seeing as he didn't sleep... but... then he anger left as quickly as it came and was replaced by something else." Aya looks down at the slumbering in his arms, then back to glaring at Yoji. "He seemed... hmm... what's the word I want? ...No... there wasn't just one word that could describe that look... that look... it was probably the look he had when he found out Kase betrayed him... yes that was the look. So tell me Aya, what did you say to make that incredibly sad look grace our sweet KenKen's face once again?" Aya just tenses slightly, never removing the ever present glare from the older assassin. "Fine don't tell me... I just came to grab my wallet, and now I'm taking my incredibly cute boyfriend out to dinner, if you need us, don't call, deal with it your own damn self." With that the blonde walks to his room, retrieves his wallet and leaves as quickly and as quietly as he came. (AN: Benda: No Pun intended! Yoji: Yeah cause there's nothing quick or quiet about it! Benda: Oo)

Aya looks down at the brunette and frowns slightly. _"He had that look? Because of me?"_ With a sigh he carries the brunette to his room, and lays him on his bed. "Ken." He gives the brunette a soft push, the brunette mumbles slightly but doesn't wake. Aya really didn't want to wake the brunette, seeing as it was his fault that the brunette hadn't slept at all the previous night, but he couldn't leave things the way they were. Yoji's words, _"that look... it was probably the look he had when he found out Kase betrayed him... yes that was the look. So tell me Aya, what did you say to make that incredibly sad look grace our sweet KenKen's face once again?"_, those words disturbed him greatly. He didn't want to be compared to that bastard Kase, he didn't want Ken to compare him to Kase. He shook the brunette again. _"He thought Kase was his friend... that he could trust him... but Kase betrayed him... so trusting... loving someone fully... isn't something he'll let himself do... unless he knows for certain... that he won't be betrayed... _", Omi's words from a few nights before returned to his thoughts. No, he definitely didn't want Ken to compare him to Kase, he wanted Ken to trust him, to know that he wouldn't be betrayed again. "Ken, wake up." He shook the brunette again, this time harder, finally succeeding in wrestling the brunette into a state of consciousness.

"Mmm..what?" He says, slowly opening his eyes, a small, but adorable, pout gracing sweet lips. "What's up Aya?" He asks groggily, rubbing his eyes, not quite wake enough to remember the pain he felt because of the red head next to him. Aya just stares at him and opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it again. Ken gives him a confused, I'm-half-asleep, look. Aya leans forward, his eyes focus on Ken's adorable pouting lips, before he closes the remaining distance between the two, he hears a small noise coming from the brunette. He stops his descent and looks at the boy who lets out another light nose, a snore. Aya falters, nearly falling over, the brunette fell asleep again! With a frustrated sigh, he shakes the boy awake again. "What?" the brunette whines, pulling his pillow to his chest, cuddling up to the soft fluffy object.

"Ken... I.. I'm sorry." If Aya's shoving couldn't wake him up, then that certainly did it. Ken's eyes snap open and he looks at the red head.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard that right. Will you repeat that?" Ken had make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Aya swallows, swallowing his pride, but Ken's trust was well worth it. "I said... sorry." Ken just blinks at him, he had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights-of-an-on-coming-car-look.

After a moment of pure shock on Ken's face, the look softens into a sleepy, but charming smile none-the-less. "Its okay Aya, I'm just glad you're ok." Okay so Ken knew he was lying, we wasn't JUST glad Aya was okay, he was glad Aya apologized. "Aya..."

The red head raises a brow, "what?"

"Can I go to sleep now?"

Aya snorts slightly, trying to hold back a small laugh. "Yes Ken, you can go to sleep now." He smiles at the brunette, a small smile, but a smile all the same, and he ruffles his hair. Ken falls asleep blushing, but smiling, feeling better than he had for the past few days.

"I'm worried about Aya-kun and Ken-kun." The little blonde nearly sobs to the older blonde across from him.

"It'll be ok Omi, I think it'll work out, and if It doesn't, then I have a small black book full of numbers KenKen can have, cause I don't need them anymore." He winks at the smaller assassin, who giggles.

"What about Aya-kun? No numbers for him?"

"Damn bastard doesn't deserve any if he lets KenKen go." Omi just smiles at his boyfriend, this is one of the many reasons he fell in love with the playboy, though he wasn't going to tell the playboy that, well not just yet, it was too soon. Yoji was so different from anyone else, he always had the devil-may-care attitude, but Omi knew better, he knew Yoji actually cared about his friends feelings, despite what the playboy said. "Whatcha smiling at?" Yoji pokes at him, Omi just smiles more.

"I'm smiling at this amazing guy, who is a lot nicer than he'll ever admit. He's also amazingly hot, and I've heard he's great in bed." Yoji actually blushes slightly, oh but it's still a blush, at this comment. He laughs, and leans closer to his boyfriend.

"Well I'm just going to have to beat the shit out of this guy, cause the smile you're giving him... is a smile just for me."

Omi playfully swats at the lanky blonde's shoulder. "Baka!"

"Hey there."

Both blondes are snapped out of their conversation, by a beautiful women, with long legs, long hair, and skin the colour of ivory. Yoji gives her a friendly smile, "What can we do for you." Yoji makes sure to put an emphasis on the 'we' so as to not upset his adorable little koi, well that plus he didn't want the women thinking he was interested in her.

"I might be able to think of something you can do for me." She makes sure to put an emphasis on 'you' and she winks at Yoji to further prove her point in emphasizing the word 'you'. "How 'bout we get to know each other better over a drink?"

Omi looks at his boyfriend, remaining silent, listening to what his boyfriend would say next. What Yoji was about to say was very important to him, it was definitely a test for the older blonde, to see if he was serious about his younger boyfriend, and could withstand temptation by the spawn of Satan in front of him, okay so maybe she wasn't the spawn of Satan, but anyone trying to pickup on his boyfriend was evil in his books, which meant he had a LOT of books. "I'm sorry miss, I'm in the middle of something right now."

The women glances over at Omi, gives him a look over, before looking back at Yoji. "I'm sure you little brother would understand that you have some very grown up things to do."

Brother? _"Ouch."_ Omi just sits there staring, completely in shock and incredibly hurt at the same time. Yoji looks over at his devastated boyfriend then looks back at the women, finding her very ugly all the sudden, not that he was interested before, but he definitely wasn't now.

"Oh but miss... he's not my little brother." He gives her a wink, before grabbing Omi's hand. Omi snaps out of his devastation and looks at his boyfriend, sending him a grateful smile.

The women openly gawks at the two of them, after a moment of pure shock, she turns to Yoji another smile plastered on her face. "Surely this boy can't satisfy you like I can, let me show you what you're missing out on, forget him, and I'll make you feel real good. I can offer you so much more than he can."

Omi visibly flinches, now Yoji was getting pissed, it was twice now that she hurt his adorable koi and now she could not be forgiven. Yet, instead of yelling for the slut to leave, or have her removed from the restaurant, he decided to go for another approach. He smiles at her, "Oh, but how can you say that when you have not spent a night with this young man? hmm?" She blinks a few times, looks over at Omi, then back to Yoji. "Let me tell you, he's more than satisfying for me. I'm not missing out on anything, trust me on this one." He winks at her. "He makes me scream like no one ever has, and probably ever will." He leans closer to the women, a purely sadistic grin on his face, he was enjoying toying with this women far too much. "Judging you by your looks, your movements, he has more to offer than you could ever dream of." He sits back in his chair and smiles at his boyfriend, "Sorry miss, but I would be giving up far to much, and gaining so little in return for my sacrifice." She just stands there for a moment completely in awe that this man just turned her down and insulted her, for what? A young boy? Probably wasn't even fucking legal. With a 'hmph, dick' she storms out of the place. Once Yoji knows she's out of the building he burst into a loud fit of laughter. "Oh man! What a slut!"

Omi just looks as his boyfriend, he's cheeks stained with a blush. After a moment, he joins the lanky blonde in his laughter. They finally calm down when their food comes and the waiter asks them to be quieter. Dinner goes by without any further incident, Yoji just spends the whole time talking about how priceless her face was and how he wished he had a camera.

Yoji enters the living room, still laughing about the whore he told off, Omi following behind. "What I would've have given to have had a camera when I said-" He stops, looking back at his boyfriend, who has been awfully quiet since they got home, actually he's been quiet before then. "Omi, koi? What's wrong?" He walks up to the boy and cups his face, tilting it to look up at him. Omi was definitely upset about something, he could see in the boy's eyes. "Omi? You've been quiet since dinner. what's wrong babe?" Omi sniffles a few times before he breaks out into full sobs, catching Yoji by surprise, much like Yoji had done to Aya earlier in the evening.

"Yoji!" Omi runs into the blonde's arms burying his face into his boyfriend's chest. After a few minutes of sobbing, Omi finally calms down enough to talk, Yoji leads him to the couch and sits down with him, cradling the younger assassin in his arms. "I...Yoji-kun what if you're missing out on something better? ...I mean... I've never... you know... so maybe you would be better off with someone more... experienced... cause I can't promise that I'm... good." Yoji just tenses, registering what the boy said.

"YOU LET WHAT THAT WHORE SAID GET TO YOU?!"

"Shh! Yoji-kun! Ken-kun and Aya-kun are sleeping!"

"Aya's a bloodsucking vampire, he doesn't need sleep... at least that's what I think... I mean how else could he be so pale... and then there's the hair which lets just face it, that hair is just not natural." Omi laughs, despite the tears.

"But Ken-kun is sleeping."

"Fine, I'll be quite, for Ken." He gives his boyfriend a light squeeze. "Omi... why did you listen to what she said? You shouldn't let it bother you. She was just some whore looking to get laid... boy was she barking up the wrong tree."

"A week ago you would've accepted."

"I know you're upset, but that was low Omi."

"Gomen, but its true."

Yoji grabs the boy's chin and forces him to look at him. "Omi, do you know the last time I slept with someone?" The boy shakes his head. "Its been over a month, nearly two. I admit, I have slept with a lot of people in my time, okay so a lot in an understatement, but Omi since I've admitted having these feelings for you, I haven't slept with anyone, because whenever I did, I would always think of you."

Omi blushes crimson and looks up at Yoji, "Really?"

Yoji leans down and kisses him, "really."

"But... still... maybe you are missing out and-"

"Will you stop that! Jeez Omi! Don't you understand I don't want anyone else! I only want you! Omi you could be the worst person in the world to sleep with and I still wouldn't leave you! I don't care about the sex Omi, I care about you."

Well you could just paint Omi shocked, Yoji Kudou said he didn't care about sex, well that was about as common as Aya confessing his feelings. (AN:OHH SNAP!) "Yoji..."

"Omi, just because you're inexperienced doesn't mean you're bad, it means your inexperienced, and there's nothing wrong with that." He kissed the top of the boys head, "Besides with the talent you have with throwing darts, I have a feeling those dexterous hands have other talents as well." He winks at Omi, who blushes and elbows him. "Plus Omi, when we do start doing... sexual activities, I'll teach you all you need to know to be a great lover, and you know you will be cause you'll have been taught by the best, the great Yoji Kudou! Not many people can say they were taught by me." He laughs, Omi rolls his eyes, laughing at the tactics of his boyfriend.

"Yoji...I-" Omi's words are snuffed out by Yoji's warms lips, taking away all words, all thoughts, all doubts the boy may have had. Yoji slips his tongue between soft parted lips, tasting the taste that he knew he would never tire of. Hesitantly Omi begins to push against his tongue with his, wanting to taste more of his boyfriend, but nervous to do so. Yoji smiles against Omi's mouth, well smiles as best he can with his tongue down the boy's throat. He slowly withdraws his tongue, silently inviting the boy's tongue into his mouth. Slowly but surely, inch by inch, Omi slides his tongue into Yoji's mouth. He gives an appreciative moan to the delightful taste that is Yoji, a taste that is far better than any dinner Yoji could ever buy for him. After a few good rounds of tonsil hockey the two separate.

Yoji smiles at the panting boy before leaning forward, kissing Omi's smooth neck. Omi gasps as Yoji continues to bite, kiss, and blow on his neck. While rendering the boy motionless by kissing at his neck, he grabs the boys hand, sliding the boy's hand down his chest, and further. Finally he pushes Omi's hand against his cloth covered arousal. Omi immediately blushes and tries to pull away, but Yoji holds it there for a moment, as he leans up and whispers to the boy. "Just in case you had any doubts about how you make me feel..." He lets the boy's hand go and plants a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Omi looks at his boyfriend, blushing and blinking like a baka. "What? You didn't know your hot? That you're so cute you're sexy and you make me so terribly hard?" Omi's blush deepens and he shakes his head, Yoji pulls the boy into a hug and laughs. "What am I going to do with you? Hmm?"

After a moment of silence Omi looks up and gives him a smirk, not a smile, but a smirk. Before Yoji can verbally respond to the incredible sexy expression that took over his boyfriend face, he gasps slightly as Omi bites down on his throat, nibbling at the soft flesh. Omi continues kissing and nibbling at his boyfriends throat, after a few moments, and after having earned a few throaty moans from his boyfriend(he decided then and there that he liked making Yoji moan, a lot, it was incredibly sexy), he stops his attack on the smooth skin and brings his head back to rest against his boy's chest. "Aya-kuns not the only vampire you have to worry about." he laughs at his own joke and cuddles further into the human pillow named Yoji.

Yoji laughs at Omi's joke, only catching it a minute later than he was supposed too, but at least he got it at all. "You're going to be the end of me." He kisses the boy one last time, before Omi falls into a contended slumber against his boyfriend.

Please Review! Pretty please with sugar on top!


	6. Turn Him Head Over Heels

I'm so sorry guy! It took me so long to get this chapter out! So to make up for the long wait I made this chapter extra long!

I want to thank everyone cause my last chapter got lots more reviews! You guys seriously rock!

Silverfrost: I will most definitely continue, cause I plan on seeing this fic through to the end! Thanks for the review!

Fiery Icicles: I'm glad you like it - Thanks for reviewing again!

Freak014: You've been such a loyal reader, thank you so much! I'm glad my fic makes you smile, this chapter might not as much… but don't worry I'll have you smiling again in not time!

Andromeda's Kitty: Omi and Yoji are a very cute couple, they are one of my favorite pairings, though I like them all. - Yeah Aya can apologize, it just rarely happens lol. Thanks for reviewing, and continue to enjoy my story as it moves right along.

Dark and Daisuke: Thank you for your reviews and trying to be loyal. The effort of trying is good all in itself! I'm glad you are lovin the story and I hope the rest isn't disappointing!

Rei-Kitty: lol! I'm glad you're loving my fic. And Who doesn't want a taste of that apple cider! lol. No one is stopping me from going on, just I'm a starving college student so I don't get to update all that often, I will try to be better about it! Thanks for reviewing and being my annoying reviewer(I always wanted one of those lol -).

Warning: Shonen-ai, Fluff, lots of angst this chapter (But not nearly as much as theres going to be next chapter!), and a very pissed Yoji.

Pairings: YXO, AXK(?)

A Smile Just For Me

Chp 6 Turn him Head over Heels

He sets down his coaching equipment and lays down beneath a tree with leaves the colour of fire. He sighs deeply, looking to the sky. Today had been an awkward day to say the least. It wasn't like anything... uncomfortable happened persay, but it was still awkward all the same. He spent the morning working the early shift with a certain moody red head, okay so maybe Aya wasn't moody, but he was definitely being quieter than usual, especially to the brunette. Ever since the events of the pervious night, the red head seemed to be avoiding the brunette. Yet it didn't bother Ken, not in the slightest. The red head had always been known for being prideful so when it came to apologizing, in other words admitting he was wrong, he tended to be a little... moody about it. In the rare occasion that Aya would apologize, he would always spend the next few days sulking, trying to rebuild his injured pride, so the fact that Aya was avoiding him wasn't surprising. It didn't bother Ken cause he knew that it was a part of Aya, an annoying part, but a part none-the-less, and Ken, despite Aya's annoying little quirks, loved him all the same.

Love. Could it be called love? Was it love? The brunette wasn't sure exactly what his feelings were for the resident grump, but he did know that he cared for the red head, more than he had for anyone else before him.

Kase, Kase had been a different case entirely. What Kase was to Ken... was different to what Aya was to Ken. Kase had been his lover and his friend, but their relationship had been far from perfect. Kase had been far from perfect. Ken loved Kase, but wasn't in love with Kase. His feelings were complicated, so much that he doubted he could explain it in words if someone had asked. But Aya, Aya was different. Aya was... Aya was... special. The red head, even when in the foulest moods, made him feel... warm. It was like a fire, that started in his stomach and worked its way through his veins, setting his whole body ablaze. Ken had no idea when it happened, or why, but somehow Aya had managed to turn his world upside down, he managed to turn him head over heels.

The wind blows, sending fiery leaves down, snowing flakes of red down upon the green earth. Ken smiles sadly to himself, Aya was like the wind, always doing it as it pleases, never noticing the affects it had on anything else. Another gust of wind brings a familiar sent, Ken can't help but smile. He looks back, locking gazing with the red head that constantly invades his thoughts. He smiles at the red head before returning his gaze to the falling leaves around him.

Aya watches the brunette for a moment, before approaching the tree, sitting beneath it, leaning against it for support that he didn't need, but the support was appreciated all the same. Many minutes passed in silence. "I like it here." Ken said quietly, breaking the silence. "It's my favorite place." The red head looks at him, then moves his gaze to the tree, watching the wind move the tree, carrying fiery leaves with it. "Yoji and Omi... I'm happy for them... despite my bitching, I thing we did the right thing."

"Hn." The red head affirms with his agreement 'hn'. Each of his 'hn's' had a different meaning, it was like his own language, luckily Ken had a Japanese-Aya dictionary. "They seem happy." Aya adds reluctantly after a few moments.

"I think they are, and will be for a while to come... that is if Yoji doesn't mess things up." He laughs slightly. "Seriously though, I think they both deserve this, they deserve to be happy."

"So do you."

Ken blushes slightly, but still smiles. "Everyone deserves to be happy, its just... harder for some I suppose." He sighs deeply, drifting back into a comfortable silence. A breeze blows through the tree sending crisp autumn leaves down onto the soft earth. "Say Aya... do you know the difference between love and true love?"

Aya looks at him, blushing ever so slightly before looking away. "No I don't."

"Neither do I." Ken smiles, "But sometimes I think I know."

"What is the difference Ken?"

"A smile."

"A smile?"

"Yep, a smile." He looks over at the red head and smiles before looking back to the sky. "A smile can't lie, a genuine smile that is. We all know how to fake a smile, but there is one that you just can't fake. Its a special smile, filled with joy and sincerity. I see it when Omi smiles at Yoji, and even though I've never smiled, or been smiled at like that, I can tell that that is the smile that comes from true love... But I suppose that doesn't make sense doesn't it." He laughs, "Yoji always tells me to get my head out of the clouds, that what I say never makes sense, I suppose he's right."

"No... it makes sense."

"Really?"

"Yes..." The red head runs a hand through fiery locks.

"I... I thought for the longest time, that I would only love Kase. That he was the love of my life, that what we had was true love... but I was wrong. I never smiled like that with him. And when I was around him I would always worry if I was good enough or if I was smart enough, if I was attractive enough or if I deserved him. When you love someone truly then you don't have to worry about such things..."

"...such things don't exist in love." Ken looks at Aya and nods. "True love is accepting and being accepted everything about a person, faults, virtues, and baggage. Is that what you were trying to say?"

"Yep. But you say it much better than I ever could, Aya." He smiles and looks towards the sky. "I'm not gifted when it comes to words, not like you. But I suppose with all that reading you do, you'd have to be good with words."

"That's... not true." Ken laughs, before smiling to the clouds in the sky. Slowly Aya pushes away from the tree, crawling the few feet separating the two assassins. Ken blinks a few times before sitting back on his elbows. "You'd be surprised how good you are with words..." Aya leans forward, the distance between the two disappearing as he leans forward, his hand falling to the back of Ken's hair. Ken blushes but doesn't move. Aya stops as his nose touches Ken's, his hand weaving into brunette hair. Ken blush only increases, and when he thinks it couldn't get any worse, his elbows lock causing him to fall back onto the ground. He blinks a few times, trying to figure out what exactly happened. Before the brunette can say anything, the red head holds out a golden crisp leaf in front of the brunette, "You had a leaf in your hair." Ken blushes again, while Aya rises to his feet, quietly dusting himself off. He extends a hand to the brunette smiling warmly, a smile that hasn't graced his face for over two years. Ken taking the hand smiles back at the red head.

Aya starts to pull the younger assassin to his feet, "You should smile more often Aya, you have a beautiful smile." Aya tenses at Ken's comment, unconsciously letting go of Ken's hand. Aya snaps back from the flustered state he was in, in time to see Ken falling back to the ground. He reaches out grabbing at the brunette's hand, hoping to counter his mistake, but finds himself being pulled down with the brunette. The fiery leaves beneath them crunch underneath the weight of the two assassins. After a moment of shock leaves him, Aya props himself up on his hands and knees, only to be staring down at a flustered brunette beneath him. Both blush, but oddly neither move. Aya gives the younger man beneath him an intense stare, a stare that would send other people running for the hills, but the brunette knew better. He returns Aya's gaze, with less intensity, but stares none-the-less. After a moment of silence, and no movements from the redhead above, Ken begins to shift nervously. The intense violet stare that was focused on him was finally getting at him, making him suddenly very uncomfortable. He breaks gazes with the red head and looks away, blushing like an idiot. Finally realizing that he had been caught staring, and he had yet to move from on top of the brunette, Aya gets up quickly, turning away from the brunette, and begins walking away.

Ken gets to his feet, blushing, but smiling. He watches Aya for a moment, watching the red head retreat towards his car, then grabbing his stuff, he runs to catch up to the red head. "Hey Aya! Where are you going?" Nothing but silence, Ken sends him a confused look but smiles anyways. "Well wherever it is, why don't I go with you?"

"No!" Ken stops in his track, as does Aya. Aya turns and looks at the brunette, sending him a 'back-off' glare, before turning away, walking away from the brunette.

"Uh.. aww come on Aya!" He begins following the red head again. "It'll be fun! I won't embarrass you I promise! Well... I'll try not too." He laughs, "Sometimes I can be clumsy, but I'll try not to be. I won't-"

"I said NO." The red head interrupts. Ken stops and closes his mouth and looks down, feeling rather dejected. "I'll be back later tonight." With that he leaves the brunette wounded in his dust.

"I just don't get him, one minute he's opening up to me, even smiling at me, and then the next he's yelling at me and storming off! I just don't get it! Its like he doesn't want me to get close to him... it kind of hurts." The older assassin listens to him, nodding occasionally. "I just don't know what does he want from me? There's times when he gives me these looks that just make me melt, looks that make me think I might be able to get through to him after all. But then there are other time's when I can't help but think he hates me."

"If you try to figure out Aya, all you'll do is get yourself confused and upset. Aya... Aya is someone who has a mask. He has this facade of being a total icy bitch, well... okay for the longest time it wasn't a facade, he actually was an icy cold bitch. But he's not like that anymore, especially not with you around, you seem to be managing to slowly melt that ice cold personality of his, but he's trying his darndest to hold on to it, for some reason he wants people to think he's a bastard. Why? I have no idea, so don't ask me." The lanky blonde speaks between puffs of his cancer stick.

Ken smiles at him, "I guess you're right, you would know about facades, Isn't that right Mr.Playboy?" He laughs as the lanky blonde him sends him a glare.

Yoji takes the cigarette between his lips, and crushes it in an ash tray. "Why don't you forget about the bastard tonight and come out to dinner with Omi and I?"

"I'm not going to intrude on your date Yotan."

"It's fine, I insist, plus Omi wouldn't want you sulking here by yourself. Besides we went out last night." The lanky blonde smiles, laughing slightly to himself, remembering the events of the night before. "Make sure you wear something nice, the place we're going is a little more fancy than you're used too. No jeans and no soccer jerseys."

"Umm... I don't think I have anything." The brunette says after a moment of thought. The older assassin turns and looks at him.

"You don't have anything?" Them brunette nods, Yoji raises a brow. "I doubt that, lets go take a look at what you've got."

"Fuck Ken! Is there anything you have that doesn't have holes or is stained?!" The blonde just gawks at his younger teammate.

"Um.. I think my assassin gear is in pretty good shape."

The blonde slaps his forehead. "Ironic." Ken gives him an embarrassed smile before scratching the back of his head. "There's only one thing to do." The blonde leaves the room, he returns shortly there after, returning with his boyfriend and a bunch of plastic bags.

"What's the bags for Yotan?" The brunette raises a brow at the two blondes.

"We're throwing away your cloths Kenken! They're disgusting. I have no idea how you still get away with wearing them!"

"What?! You can't throw away my clothes!" The brunette protests, as the two blondes start rummaging through his clothes, throwing the useless articles in bags.

"I can and I will!" The older assassin pulls out a particularly disgusting shirt and wrinkles his nose before tossing it into a bag. "How long has it been since you've gotten new clothes KenKen?"

Ken just gawks at the two blondes as they continue disposing of his clothes. "Uhh...a few years at least..." He never takes his shocked gaze away from the blondes that are manhandling his clothes.

"Are you serious Kenken?!"

"Yoji look at this! How long has it been since you've seen a shirt like this?!" The younger blonde holds up a shirt, while laughing. Yoji looks at it and starts laughing.

"Wow Kenken, I can't believe you still have one of these shirts." He takes the shirt from his boyfriend. "Its been at least five years since I've seen anyone wear these kind of shirts!" He continues laughing as he stuffs it into a bag. (AN: I can totally see the shirt being one of those heat colour changing shirts that were big in the 80s lol)

"Hey at least I don't waste thousands of dollars on clothes yearly, unlike some people." The brunette growls back.

"Well you should Kenken. Your taste in clothing is atrocious!" He stuffs a pair of holey pants into the bag, shaking his head at their sorry state. "As soon as Omi and I are done getting rid of this Junk, I am taking you out and getting you some new clothes."

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse! I'll get new clothes ok! I can get them by myself!"

"No I don't think you can." Ken glares at the older man. "You need help, and I will offer my services, no charge... I'm doing the community a service by helping you. How you've worn these and not gotten pummeled is beyond me." Ken rolls his eyes.

"You're over exaggerating. I don't need your help. Plus there's no way I'm letting you dress me like you."

"And what exactly is wrong with the way I dress? I think I'm very stylish thank you."

"Yeah for a whore." the brunette mumbles under his breath.

"Did my dear little KenKen just say whore?" Yoji says raising a brow at the brunette, not even paying attention to the fact he was just insulted. He smiles at the brunette, "My precious little KenKen is all grown up! They grow up so fast don't they Omi?" His boyfriend laughs, throwing the last few hopeless articles of clothing into a bag. "Alright KenKen, lets head off to the mall for a few hours, before we head out to dinner."

"I said no!"

"Don't you want to look good KenKen... for Aya?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively at the brunette who promptly blushes.

"Fuck you Kudou!" The brunette leers at the older assassin.

Yoji just laughs, "No thanks KenKen, I've already got a boyfriend, an extremely cute one at that." He smiles over at Omi, who, still after all this time, blushes. "I won't make you buy anything you're uncomfortable in, ok?" After pondering for a few moments, the brunette cautiously nods. "Good." He grabs a bag, as do both the other assassins, making their way to the dumpster behind their shop. After properly disposing of the 'clothing', they head back inside. Yoji grabs his keys and heads to the front door with a very disgruntled looking Ken. "You'll be okay here for a while right bishonen?" He looks over at his boyfriend.

"Yep! I'll be okay Yoji-kun. Make sure to pick out some good clothes." He smiles at his boyfriend, while handing the blonde his coat.

Yoji grabs they boy's shoulder and smiles. "Will do." He leans down and kisses the boy soundly before leaving, his new mission in mind.

"See KenKen it wasn't nearly as bad as you thought it would be." The older blonde smirks at the brunette as they make their way inside their apartment.

"Yeah yeah, you were right." He waves the blonde off.

"How'd it go?!" The youngest assassin bounds into the room, immediately glomping his lanky boyfriend.

"It went great! Got him some nice normal clothes, which is quite the change of pace for 'Mr.I-only-wear-soccer-jerseys' over there." Ken rolls his eyes, and walks out of the room. "Get ready to go Ken, we're leaving in fifteen minutes!" He shouts up to the blonde, who hears him but doesn't give the effort of answering. After a moment Yoji sighs, "I never thought shopping with someone would be so hard. Ken has NO taste." He bitches to his boyfriend, as he wraps his arms around him.

Omi snuggles into his boyfriend. "Yoji-kun... what are we going to do about Ken-kun and Aya-kun? I'm really worried... with the way Aya-kun is acting... I don't think Ken-kun has a chance."

The older blonde sighs, "Yeah, but Aya acting like a prick wasn't unexpected. I don't know what it's going to take to open that guy's eyes. Aya is really starting to piss me off, and if he doesn't change that 'I don't show emotions' attitude soon then I'm going to kick his ass."

"Yoji-kun!" His boyfriend sends him a pout.

"I won't, but I really want to kick some sense into that jerk. I don't think he even knows what he's putting Ken through. Aya's so fucking hot and cold all the time, always sending Ken mixed signals, So poor KenKen doesn't even know how to act around him." He growls slightly in frustration.

Omi looks up at his boyfriend, he leans up, kissing the older blonde gently. Yoji, forgetting his anger, for the moment anyways, responds to the kiss, pulling his boyfriend closer, to deepen the kiss. Yoji slides a hand through Omi's golden locks, pulling them softly, earning a small moan from his boyfriend. He slides his tongue along soft parted lips before sliding it into the boy's warm mouth.

"Ahem." The two blondes separate, looking over at the brunette, who is staring at them, arms crossed and tapping a foot. "Don't let me interrupt."

"Too late." the older blonde nearly growls, he always hated being interrupted when things started to get racy. After a moment he looks back to the brunette, scrutinizing the boy's choice of clothing. A black turtle neck, long khaki pants, and sandals, even Yoji had to admit Ken cleaned up not too shabby.

"Ken-kun you look so good!" The younger of the blondes claps happily, walking over to the brunette, walking around him. "Wow! I never thought you would look so good in something like this!" This earns a pout from his boyfriend, but it goes unnoticed by the smallest assassin.

Ken blushes. "Uhh thanks. I was surprised, its actually pretty comfortable."

Yoji gives a soft 'hmph' before grabbing his keys. "Lets go." The two youngest assassins look at him, Omi smiles and walks up to his boyfriend.

The shorter blonde pulls the taller down to him. "Don't be jealous Yoji-kun, you always look good." He whispers before kissing his boyfriend. Ken all the while sighs, feeling like the third wheel. The two blondes pull apart, "Shall we go?" Omi asks happily and reaches for the door, but stops as it opens. The resident 'vampire' enters, shrugging off his coat. "Oh... welcome home Aya-kun. We're going out to dinner, would you like to go?" The shorter blonde asks. Aya looks at the three assassins, and rolls his eyes.

"I don't think-" he stops and looks back at them, well at Ken. A small forbidden blush creeps across his cheeks, he knew he was staring at the brunette, but he couldn't help it, Ken just looked so... good. "What are you wearing Hidaka?" He tries to disguise his flustered state as anger, like usual.

Ken blushes, pulling at the edge of his shirt nervously. "Uhh.. well I... you see..."

"I threw out all of KenKen's clothes. So we got him new ones." The red head shifts his attention to Yoji and raises a thin red brow. "All of his clothes had holes or stains so I did the kid a favor by throwing them away and making him get new ones. I did a good job if I do say so myself,. I turned a grungy teen, into a strapping young man." He smiles, feeling quite proud of himself. Aya just rolls his eyes, bringing them back to the object of his desire. Ken was absolutely delicious, who knew Ken would look so good in black? Definitely not Aya.

"So Aya-kun are you going to go to dinner with us?" Omi asks, hoping for Ken's sake that Aya says yes. Aya looks at him, then back to Ken.

After a moment the red head turns away, "No." The three assassins stare at the retreating figure.

Yoji looks pissed, make that super pissed. Omi, being the bright kid that he is, notices and pulls the blonde out the door. Ken's eyes linger on Aya for a moment longer, before turning to follow the blondes out, "Well be back soon...Aya." With that he walks out the door shutting it softly behind him. Aya turns and stares at the door, a pang of guilt flaring up, but is quickly suppressed by his icy facade.

"Fuck him!" Yoji nearly snarls. "You know what I'm going back in there and giving him a piece of my mind!"

"Just leave it alone Yotan." Yoji stops and looks at the brunette, his features softening. "He doesn't want to come, that's... ok." Without saying another word the brunette starts walking down the street. The two blondes give each other a sad look, before catching up to the brunette.

"Knowing how you felt about each other... I just couldn't let you guys ignore your feelings for each other. Obviously things worked out for you guys in the end, I'm glad." The two blondes smile at him and then at each other. "I was a little worried about Omi at first, but I guess I had nothing to worry about."

"Worried?! Why would you be worried?" The older blonde arches a brow at his soccer loving friend.

"Well, I knew how he felt about you... and I was worried, because it was you. I mean don't get me wrong, you're a great guy and a great friend, I was just worried that you we're going to use Omi, of course that was before I knew how you felt. So all is well." He laughs nervously, hoping that that older assassin wouldn't take offense.

"Yeah well... I wouldn't use him like that. You maybe..." Omi elbows his boyfriend in the side, "I was just kidding!"

"Thank you for being there for us during the whole thing Ken-kun. If you need us we're here." Omi smiles at the brunette.

"Thanks, though I'm not sure what I need your guys help with, but if I need help I'll come to you two." He scratches the back of his head, smiling at the two.

"Don't know what you'll need our help with?" Yoji asks raising his eyebrow. "How 'bout help with Aya?"

Ken looks at him, thinks for a moment then looks away. "There's nothing to help with."

Omi glances at his boyfriend before looking to Ken. "What do you mean Ken-kun? I thought you liked Aya-kun?"

Ken blushes slightly, he nervously plays with his napkin. "I... I do. I do like Aya... its just.. I don't know. I mean Aya means a lot to me, and probably always will. Its just... trying to be near someone who has no feelings for you... gets a little hard. Being around him, hoping that he might eventually have feelings for me too, it gets exhausting. I... I'm really tired of trying. It doesn't mean that I'll ever stop caring for him... it just means... I'm going to move on... cause the relationship I have with Aya, or lack there of, is going nowhere."

"But you don't know if he feels the same way." Omi says insistently, trying to keep the brunette from giving up on the stubborn red head.

Ken smiles sadly at the younger assassin. "Omi, I'm glad that things between you and Yoji worked out... but it doesn't mean things between Aya and I will work. Sometimes things just... don't work out. That's what I've realized, that things don't always work the way we want, so I've decided it best if I move on." Omi sends a pleading look to his boyfriend.

"KenKen, don't you think its a little early to be giving up?"

Ken smiles, "I appreciate what you guys are trying to do for me, but as an assassin, I don't have time to wait for him. I don't know when I'm going to die, so living in the here and now is all I can do, even if that means giving up the hope of one day being with Aya."

"Ken-kun..." Omi says sadly, he looks at his boyfriend and grabs his hand, hoping to find comfort from his boyfriend.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Ken pardons himself, and gets up leaving the two blondes behind.

"Yoji-kun! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, nothing I suppose." Omi pouts, obviously that wasn't the answer his boyfriend was looking for. "There's not much we can do Koi. I mean KenKen has made his decision, and he does have a point... besides... I think its for best." Omi looks away from his boyfriend. "We can't guarantee that Aya will ever do anything about his feelings, and making Ken wait for something that could possibly never happen is just wrong. Ken deserves to be happy, even if it means forgetting about Aya. You and I both know how good Ken is for Aya, he's the only one besides Aya's sister who has the ability to make Aya open up, but... we can't make Aya do anything about it. I just think... we should leave it be and let them both do what they need to do. Its not our place, as much as we want to make them happy, we have no right to force them into doing something they don't want to."

Ken looks at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to give up on Aya, cause there were the times like today that Ken believed that it could work out, but then there were times when Aya was so cold, so distant. He just couldn't keep himself waiting anymore, especially for something as fickle as "love". He walks out of the bathroom sighing quietly to himself. He slowly makes his way slowly back towards the table, but stops by the bar, looking up at the soccer match that is playing on the TV above him, he smiles slightly. "'ello." He jumps slightly in surprised, and looks towards the voice. A guy, probably around his age, with auburn hair and teal eyes, he had a foreign look about him, he was also very cute as well.

"Uh hi." He says scratching his head. The guy smiles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle ya', I just noticed that you seemed to be a third wheel, so I figured I'd offer to buy you a drink, seeing as I'm a third wheel too." He points behind him, pointing at two guys kissing. Ken blushes slightly, the other guy laughs. "I'm sorry, I must seem very rude, I'm Shin." He sends the brunette a smile.

Ken smiles slightly back. "I'm Ken."

"Its nice to meet you Ken. Would you like that drink, or was I incorrect in my assumption that you were alone?" Ken looks at him, then over to the table where his two blonde friends are sitting. /I should move on./ He thinks quietly to himself.

"No... I-I'd like that." He says quietly before taking a seat next to Shin. Shin smiles and orders Ken a drink.

"What is taking KenKen so long? I mean he couldn't have fallen in could he?" Omi laughs and gives his boyfriend a playful push. "Well we need to get going, so maybe we should go back there and get-" He stops midsentence as he spots the object of discussion sitting with a cute auburn haired boy and laughing. "..huh." Omi gives him a quizzical look, before looking to where Yoji is looking at. Omi's eyebrows raise as he spots his friend, chatting away and smiling with some guy. "We should go." Omi nods. The two get up, after paying of course, and head over to the bar. "Kenken!" Ken turns and looks at the lanky blonde.

"Oh sorry! Shin here offered me a drink, and I totally got caught up in conversation, I forgot about you guys." He scratches the back of his head and laughs slightly.

"Thanks okay KenKen, but we need to head home now so..." Yoji trails off, eyeing the boy next to Ken suspiciously.

"Oh... Well you guys go ahead. Shin and his friends are heading to a club and I figured I would keep Shin some company seeing as he wouldn't have any." He points to the two guys behind Shin, who are still kissing. "I'll be back later tonight ok?" Shin gets up, his friends following suit.

"Ken." Yoji gives him a 'don't-be-ridiculous-look'.

"Its okay Yoji, really. I'll be home later. Don't wait up." With that he walks off with his new acquaintance and his friends.

Yoji and Omi watch them walk out of the restaurant. "Yoji..." Yoji grabs his boyfriend by the hand and heads quickly out of the restaurant. "Yoji what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go talk to Aya."

Please Review if you can, it is highly appreciated. You guys have been so wonderful that I've decided to Post the next chapter this Sunday so look for it!


	7. A Smile Of True Love

SORRY!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I just got a job so I've been working like crazy, with that school and cosplay I have like nooooo time.

Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are wonderful! Thank you so much. And thank you for being patient with me!

I want to especially thank all my loyal reviewers you guys are the bomb! …who says bomb anymore? Lol apparently I do. Thanks again you guys!

Andromeda's Kitty: Yes Aya needs to get what's coming to him…. Haha no pun intended! Lol I'm done. Anyways thanks for the review! Sorry to say but this is the last chapter, but please if you like it keep an eye out for next one called "Stand Out".

Fiery-Icicles: LOL. Okay so the story behind shin is a little joke for all those Samurai Trooper Fans out there, like myself. But Yes this is an interesting story, but I love it anyways. Thanks for the review.

Invisible fan: LOL I'm glad you like it, this one is done. But Stand Out, my next fic, is coming out soon so just keep that author alert and enjoy that fic as well lol. Please. Lol. Thanks for the review and enjoy this last chapter.

RoseRed5: As much as a Prick as Aya is, I would never turn him into a total bastard. So he WILL shape up lol. I'm glad your enjoying and thanks for the review.

Freak104: You rock! Lol Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry to say that this story is now done… gone over with… but I have already started the next one… as you'll see at the end of this fic. Enjoy!

Warning: FLUFF! Almost lemon, but not quite so please read cause no graphic lemon! Also a very very pissed off Yoji. Scary! T-T Also lots of bad words! (well not lots, but more than other chapters)

Pairings: AyaXKen, YojiXOmi

Disclaimer: I don't own weiss but I do own this fic so don't take it! Rah! lol

STAY TUNED AT THE END OF THE FEATURE FOR PREVIEWS!

AND NOW THE CONCLUSION! LAST CHAPTER GUYS! I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT!

A Smile Just For Me

Chp 7 A Smile Of True Love

The blonde slams the door behind him, his boyfriend following behind him quietly. "Aya!" He walks into the living room, spotting the red head, who is holding a book, but his attention is on the noisy blonde who just interrupted him. "We need to talk, now." The red head raises a brow before marking his book before closing it. Yoji turns to his boyfriend. "Wait for me upstairs Koi." He leans down and kisses him lightly before giving the boy a soft shove towards the stairs. Omi looks at him for a moment before nodding and going upstairs. After the small blonde is well out of the room, Yoji turns to Aya, sending the red head a glare. "We need to talk."

"You said that, what makes you think I'm going to talk?"

"Fine then don't! But you better listen, cause I have a lot of stuff to say that you need to hear, you cold cold bastard." He practically snarls. Yoji couldn't remember the last time he was this pissed, he was thankful his Koi was upstairs, other wise he might scare the boy. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, this is about Ken."

"Ken?" The red head asks him coolly, his face plastered with the ever common glare.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you have any idea what you are putting Ken through? Cause I don't think you do. Your too busy angsting over your feelings that you don't even notice his. You're constantly sending the poor boy mixed signals. One minute you're being open and kind to him, the next your back to being a prick. How the fuck is Ken supposed to know how you feel when your constantly changing how you treat him. We both know you're in love with him Aya! Why don't you just say something?! Oh but that would mean poor little Aya would have to show some actual emotions and we don't want that no do we?" He snaps sarcastically.

Aya stands up, glaring holes into the lanky blonde. "Tell me, who do you think you are coming and talking to me like this? hmm?"

"Ken's friend, that's who. And whether you like it or not, your friend. Damn it Aya, I just want to see you both happy, but how can you two ever be happy if you don't ever say anything?! And don't say its cause Ken would never feel the same, cause I'll tell you, Ken loves you!" Aya's glare slips and is replaced by shock. "Yeah that's right you fucker, he's in love with you! Why? I have no idea, but he does." He sighs deeply, trying to get rid of some of his anger. "Aya, for caring about him as much as you say you do, you sure don't seem like it. You haven't even asked where he is."

Aya looks around, the angry blonde was right, the brunette was no where to be seen or heard. "W-where is he?" His voice cracks slightly.

"I have no idea." The blonde snarls out with enough venom to kill. "He left the restaurant with some guy, he said something about going to a club with him." Aya looks at Yoji, then glares.

"And you let him go?" The red head could feel himself seething but tried to suppresses his anger.

"I did." After another deep, calming sigh, he flops down onto the couch. "Do you know why I let him?" Aya just glares, not giving an answer. "Because he said that even though he cares about you, he can't wait around for you to develop feelings for him. And this part is where I agree with him, he said that he couldn't wait because as an assassin he doesn't know how much longer he has to live, so he has to live in the here and now even if its not with you. Aya... won't you listen to him, live in the here and now, tell him how you feel, cause you may never get the chance too." Aya clenches his fist but remains silent. "Aya, even if he says he's going to move on without you, he still cares about you. You're the only one he wants to be with. You should see the way he is after the hurtful things you say, after the smiles you give him, after the way you open up to him. Everything you do he reacts to, everything you say affects him. You hurt him so much, but then there are the times when you don't and those are the times that made him fall for you. Aya..." Yoji sighs again, this time gaining control of his anger. "...I know you love him, you don't have to say it cause I already know. Its the way you look at him, and... I see it when you smile at him."

Aya stiffens, _"...that is the smile that comes from true love..." _Ken's words replay through his head. He looks at the older man, then looks away.

"Aya... if you love him... then love him. Don't love him and not do anything... please for Ken's sake, cause he can't take anymore." The blonde looks at Aya. "I know you have emotions... that you feel. You're human its ok to feel, even killers can feel. So why don't you show Ken how deeply you can feel. Its ok, he won't hurt you, Ken would never hurt you and you know it."

After a few minutes of silence, the red head looks at him. "Where is he?"

The club was like any other club, humid, dark, and noisy. Ken looks around, there were a lot of people, people with every type of preference seemed to be welcomed here, not that it really bothered him even if it wasn't welcomed. He looks over at the boy standing next to him, Shin was cute, he had to admit. Normally Ken would go for someone like Shin, someone kind and gentle, quiet yet interesting, but he just wasn't Aya. Silently he curses the redhead. Why did he have to fall for Aya so damn hard? Why couldn't just find him attractive, or even just like him? But nooo he had to fall in love with the living statue. He follows the shorter brunette to a table, where he joins Shin and his friends. "Ken?"

Ken snaps out of his void of thoughts and looks at the slightly smaller boy. "Sorry, I guess I was spacing there. What's up?"

Shin smiles at him, "I thought I would introduce you to my friends while they aren't sucking each other's faces off." He laughs. "This is Seiji." He points to the blonde, then his shifts his finger to the blue-haired boy next to him. "And this is Touma." Ken gives each a nod and a smile. After a moment, the two excuse themselves and head out to the dance floor, leaving Shin and Ken at the table. After a moment of silence Shin finally speaks again, "Who is he?"

"Huh?" Ken looks at him, a puzzled look upon his face.

Shin smiles knowingly. "Who is he? The guy you're thinking about."

Ken blushes deeply, slowly he brings a hand to his head and scratches it, laughing slightly. "Sorry, I just can't keep him out of my mind."

"That's ok."

"I've been in love with him for months now, but the cold bastard doesn't even know, and even if he did he would never do anything about it. He's... not the easiest person to fall in love with." Ken sighs deeply, staring at the drink in front of the smaller brunette.

"So you forced yourself to come here, so you could forget about him?" The foreign boy lifts a brow.

"Uhh... I... yeah kind of." Ken blushes again, feeling slightly ashamed. "Don't get me wrong... I'm not looking to use... or hurt anyone... I was just thinking... if I started hanging out with different people... I might be able to find someone who could make me forget about him." Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, Shin starts laughing. Ken just stares at him, eyes wide, wondering if the kid went off his rocker. Shin continues to laugh, tears forming, and sides aching. Finally Ken gets annoyed and sends the brunette a slight glare, "What's so funny?"

Shin wipes his eyes, and calms himself down enough to talk. "I... hehheh... I'm in the.. heh... exact same situation." He burst into laughter again, but gains control of himself fairly quick. "You see, the reason I agreed to come out with my friends tonight was because I was hoping I might be able to forget about the guy I'm in love with." Ken's eyes widen, after a moment he starts laughing, Shin joins him, its a few minutes before either brunettes can calm themselves.

"What a coincidence." Ken wipes his eyes, sending a friendly smile to the other boy. "So we're both here too forget about the assholes we love."

Shin smiles, "yeah pretty much." After a moment of silence between the two, Shin looks at the brunette and tilts his head. "So, the guy your in love with, what's he like? He must be something special."

Ken blushes deeply and nods. "He's... He's the most beautiful person in the world. Normally I wouldn't describe a man as beautiful, but he is. He's very hot and cold, one minute he's yelling at me and telling me how stupid I am, and then next he's saying things that make me melt. I know... his coldness, his cruelty, is only an act. He's so terrified of being seen as weak that he won't let emotions show, and when he does he quickly corrects his mistake and becomes icy again. Its... exhausting keeping up with him. My friends tell me, I tell me, that I deserve better, I deserve someone who will never hide his feelings for me, but... I just can't seem to stop loving him. Even if he's cold most of the time, Its worth loving him for the rare occasions when he opens up to me, smiles at me. Gods his smile, the only thing that makes me melt more than that smile is his eyes. He has the most beautiful, deep, violet eyes. Those eyes render me to a blob of mush, when he looks at me, I forget all desire to stop loving him. I would have to say the worst thing about it is, I can't tell if he feels anything for me or not." He sighs deeply, "I feel kind of dumb for just going off like that. I'm sorry."

Shin smiles, "No, I think its very endearing the way you talk of him. People who put up facades like that have suffered much in their lifetime. As much as you try to help them with their past, try to get their feelings to return, you can't." He takes a sip from his drinks. After a moment of thought he looks at the brunette with his piercing, knee weakening, teal eyes. "You can't save him from his past, but you can save him from his future."

Ken blinks a few times, his words sinking in. After a moment he smiles warmly, "You're right... thank you." Shin just smiles and takes another sip from his drink. "I hope things between you and your friend works out. You shouldn't be like me, you should tell him how you feel, don't let your pride get in the way. Plus its better to be rejected then always wondering what if?"

Shin thinks for a moment, then nods. "You're right Ken, there's always been fear stopping me from saying anything, but I suppose its better if I do, because I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering what if?"

"There's something different about you." Ken says after a moment, Shin nearly spits his drink out. "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different."

Shin tenses slightly and smiles, "What do you mean Ken?"

Ken thinks for a moment, then shrugs. "I'm not sure, but its very comforting." Shin relaxes with a deep sigh. "You know, you're the type of person I can see myself falling for." Shin blushes. "If it doesn't work out between me and my guy and you and your guy, why don't we get together sometime?" Ken says hesitantly, blushing wildly. Shin nods slightly, giving the brunette a half smile. Ken scratches, "Well why don't we celebrate our new found determination with a dance?" He stands and gives his hand to the smaller brunette who happily accepts it.

He was now in an all out run, dodging people as he runs down the busy street. He didn't slow down when he would accidentally bump into someone. He had one thing on mind and damn anyone or anything that tried to get in his way. "_I can't lose him. I can't lose him."_ He jumps over a few knocked over trash cans and continues running. "_Damn it! Damn me! Gods please don't let me be to late." _The red head silently prays as he continues down the street. "_I have to find him and show him how I feel before its too late otherwise I'll always regret it. Aya-chan would call me a coward if I didn't tell him."_

"Will it be ok?"

"... I think so Koi, I think so." The small blonde smiles at his boyfriend before crawling into his lap. The lanky blonde wraps his arms around the smaller blonde. "Were we that bad?"

Omi laughs slightly. "Kind of... but not really. I don't think either one of us could be as bad as Aya." The older assassin nods in agreement. "Yoji..." Omi nuzzles his boyfriends neck. "...I don't think I could ever get enough of you." The smiles into his boyfriend's smooth neck.

"I'm glad, cause you'll be getting plenty." He slides his hand across his boyfriends cheek and pulls his face up into a kiss. After a moment he pulls away and stares at his boyfriend who is smiling happily.

"Do I have something on my face?" The smaller blonde asks after a moment of silence.

"huh? Oh... no. Sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?" Omi snuggles into his boyfriend, practically purring in delight.

"Uhh... Us." Yoji says after a moment of thinking.

"Us?" Omi blinks a few times before sitting up. He locks gazes with his boyfriend. "What about us?" He voice betrayed him, making him sound nervous and worried.

"No no no its not like that!" He waves his hands in front of him. "I'm happy!" Omi raises a brow. "I really am."

"And?"

"And?" Yoji arches a brow.

"There was something else you wanted to say wasn't there?" Omi shifts on the bed.

"I... You're too damn observant you know that right?" Omi smiles slightly and nods.

__

"Damn whore! Couldn't she tell I had some place to go by the way I was running?! Not a fucking brain cell in that head I swear." He continues running, after being held up momentarily by some slut. She had stopped him but he just looked at her and said rather simply, "I'm gay." and ran off. It was the first time Aya had said that openly to anyone other than Aya-chan. He wasn't sure what he would do without Aya-chan. Even though the girl was in a coma she still helped out even in unconsciousness. She served as someone to confide in, never judging, always listening. It was to her he went after the first night he moaned Ken's name in his sleep, after the first wet dream, after the first self pleasure made in the brunettes name. He always went to her, and always felt better after.

"Yoji..." The smaller blonde his silenced by his boyfriends lips.

Yoji pulls away. "You're right there was something else..." Omi just stares at his boyfriend. "...but I won't jeopardize what we have by saying it."

Omi slides closer to his boyfriend, "Not being honest with me will jeopardize us more than anything else."

Yoji blinks a few times, then smiles softly at his boyfriend. "I love you."

Omi freezes, everything just stopped, crickets weren't even heard in the back ground. "Wha-what?"

Yoji smiles softly, caressing his Koi's cheek. "I love you."

Omi blinks a few times, a few tears escaping from his eyes, sliding down his cheek onto Yoji's hand. "I love you too." He locks gazes with his boyfriend.

"Omi... I... I want to show you how much I love you."

He looks up at the sign, after a moment he makes his way through the crowds and is ushered in by a bouncer. That was the good thing about being insanely attractive, people treated you like a celebrity. He pushes his way through heavy crowds, ignoring blaring music and swaying bodies. He scans the crowd searching, searching. He pushes his way through more people only to stop momentarily, searching for him. Suddenly his blood runs cold, very cold, then burning hot. Half way across the room is Ken, his limbs tangled with a smaller boy. Slowly Aya begins making his way through the crowd, feeling something that wasn't quite anger but made his body shake like it was. Jealousy. He admitted it to himself, he himself, was jealous. That boy was touching what he wanted, and Aya had to change that and fast.

"Y-Yoji?" Omi blushes.

"Tell me no, I won't do anything if you tell me no." The older blonde looks away. "I just... can't help but want to be with you physically." He looks back at his boyfriend. "But just because I want you... don't feel obligated to say yes." He shifts slightly. "Omi I would never do anything that you-"

"...Ok."

"don't wanna... wait... what?"

"I said ok Yoji." The taller blonde blinks a few times.

"Omi... you don't have to do this... I want you to do this when you want too..."

Omi looks at him and thinks for a moment. After a few moments he pushes himself off the bed and crawls over to his boyfriend, stopping only when his lips are touching the older assassins ears. "Show me... how much you love me." Yoji brings his hands up along the boy's sides, grabbing his shoulders, gently pushing him down onto the bed. Omi just stares as Yoji climbs on top of him. Yoji just stays there for a moment, staring at his boyfriend, clashing green eyes with blue. After a moment of suspenseful silence Yoji leans down bringing his lips to his boyfriends. A sweet kiss, sweeter than any kiss either blonde had ever experienced, a kiss full of love and trust. The kiss is broken and desire takes over, flowing through both bodies. Yoji breaks the kiss only to bring them to the boys neck, kissing and nibbling it as his hands work off the boy's shirt. He brings his lips to the now exposed chest, exploring unknown territory with small kisses and licks. Omi moans softly, resisting the urge to blush at his boyfriend's ministrations.

Physical contact was something Ken wasn't used to, it had be a very long time since he had been this intimately close with someone. He had forgotten how much he liked it. Sure Shin wasn't Aya, but he wasn't a bad replacement for the moment anyways. He pulls the smaller boy closer, if that's possible. He wasn't used to dancing like this, hell he wasn't used to dancing in general, but it seemed he was fairing well enough by the way Shin was blushing and rubbing back against him.

Out of the corner of he his eye he sees a raven haired boy approach and fast. Before he can even mutter a word or send the boy a puzzled look, the boy reaches out and pulls Shin away from him hard. "Ryo?" the smaller brunette squeaks as he turns and looks at the raven haired intruder. The raven haired boy mumbles something that is blared out by the loud music before he drags the younger brunette away.

Ken blinks a few times and makes his way forward, to catch up with the boy, or at least he would have if it had not been for a hand tightly grasping his wrist pulling him backwards. Ken is dragged successfully out of the club before he catches a glimpse of his assailant. "A-Aya?!" He just stares in shock as the red head turns and glares at him. "What the? What are you doing here?!"

"I came to bring you home." The red head bites out sharply.

Ken is quiet for a moment. A silence that makes the red head more than slightly uneasy. The brunette was rarely quiet, but when he was it meant something was wrong. "You..." The brunette lowers his head, tightens his fists, and visibly begins to shake. "You... You asshole!" He looks up at the red head, hurt and anger flashing dangerously in dark blue eyes. "You have no right being here! What I do on my own time is MY business!" Aya's eyes narrow. "Damn it Aya I'm not yours to control! So why don't you go home!"

"Ken stop being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Ridiculous? Me? Ridiculous? Are you serious? Fuck if I'm ridiculous what does that make you?! You're the one who has mood swings like a girl, you're the one who obsesses over revenge more than a healthy person would, you're the one who sends everyone mixed signals. You never say what you want, you always take what you want and only give what you're comfortable giving, you never think about others, you try to control people you have no power over, you hurt me beyond all belief but fuck if I don't love you anyways!" By this point tears are freely flowing down the brunettes cheeks.

Aya's expression softens, "Ken..."

"Aya I can't love you anymore... I just can't. Loving you is killing me." Aya reaches out to touch the brunette but stops, bringing back his hand. "I can't love someone who will never feel the same about me, I can't love someone who can't express how he feels. Aya... I'm just so tired... I'm so tired of trying to get through to you, trying to be everything you want me to be. Keeping up with your expectations is exhausting." After a deep sigh and a moment of silence, Ken turns away. "All I can offer you... Aya... is me. All of me. The parts that are what you want, the parts that aren't, the parts of me that drive you crazy, everything. I can't be someone else, but I can be me, and if there are parts that you don't like... well then I'm sorry that I didn't live up to your expectations. Aya... if you were to ever love me... it can only be... for all of me."

"Ran."

"Huh?" The brunette blinks a few times, tears rolling down already tear stained cheeks.

"Call me Ran."

"Damn it Aya!" The red head blinks, utterly confused. "What are you doing?! Being nice to me so you can be a prick later? I'm so tired! Tell me what you want! If you don't I'll never know!"

"I... I want..." The red head things for a moment, shifting silently under the brunettes soulful gaze. "I want... nothing..."

Ken blinks a few times, after a moment he wipes his eyes. "That's what I fucking thought. Now if you don't mind, I've got better things and people to do." He turns to walk back into the club but is once again is stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

__

"Its now or never Ran."

"When did-? How?" Yoji looks at his boyfriend then down at his pants that are around his ankles.

"You forget that I'm an assassin." Yoji smiles at the boy before he captures his mouth again. Mouth against mouth, skin against skin. Soft moans and tender kisses fill the room. Limbs intertwine, tongues dance, hands caress, and both move together. Body grinding against body, hips against hips, silken touches, and sweet soulful kisses.

"Yoji...I... love...you." The smaller boy pants into his boyfriend's neck.

Yoji sits up looking down at his naked koi, smiling softly. "I love you too koi. Are you sure you want this?"

Omi locks eyes with him. "I want this, I want to be with you, I want to show you how much I love you."

"You don't have to show me how much you love me by this sweetheart." He caresses Omi's cheek

Omi starts getting impatient, his lover was treating him as a child again, well he would show him. He sits up quickly, his hands extended, hitting his boyfriends chest, pushing the taller blonde back onto the bed. Omi climbs on top of him, grinding his hips against his boyfriend, while nipping at his boyfriend's neck. He breaks away from Yoji's neck to look into Jade eyes. "I want you to fuck me." Yoji's eyes widen considerably at this. To further prove his point Omi rubs his bottom against Yoji's arousal. Yoji lets out a throaty moan, all the while trying to suppresses the urge to jump his egar little boyfriend. "I'm not a child Yoji. I want you inside me, I want you to make love to me."

Yoji pants, trying to gather anything resembling a coherent thought in his head. "Omi... I...Gods..."

Omi brushes his lips against his boyfriends. "Please."

That was all Yoji needed to convince him, to erase all doubts. He grabs his boyfriend and rolls on top of him. "This might hurt a little at first Koi, so are you still sure Koi?"

Omi sends him a beautiful, nose bleed worthy, smile. "I've never been more sure in my life. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." He kisses his boyfriend once again. "I trust you."

Aya tugs the brunette back sharply, turning him to face him, he pulls the brunette into his body and captures the boy's mouth before he can object. He pushes his lips deep against the brunette's soft ones, letting go of all feelings he had hidden from the brunette in that one small kiss. He pulls away after a moment, loosening his hold on the brunette. He takes a step from Ken and stares at him. Ken's face is a delightful pink and he's blinking dumbfoundedly. After a moment he sinks to the ground and starts sobbing once again. "Ken?"

"Why? Why do you have to be so cruel?" He looks up at the red head with the saddest eyes the red head had ever seen. "I love you Aya. I love you so much it hurts. But I won't let you do that to me... I won't let you hurt me anymore. So please... just stop."

"Ken you are an idiot." The red head says softly, a hint of a joking tone in his voice. Ken looks up at him pouting slightly. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time." He leans down and kisses the brunette again, this kiss being shorter than the one before. He pulls away hoping the brunette finally caught on, but alas no such luck, ken looks twice as confused as before. "Ken... Let me spell it out for you. I. Want. You. To. Be. Mine." He makes sure to emphasize every word. Ken blinks a few time before blushing.

"You mean...?" Ken fades off.

Aya smiles down at him, "Ken... I love you, all of you." Aya extends a hand to brunette and helps him up. Ken just stares at Aya for a moment.

"Aya..." He smiles softly, "Ran." Aya smiles back at him, reaching out he grabs the brunette pulling him to him once again. Violent and blue mix together in a passionate gaze. Slowly Ken leans forward, his lips meeting with Aya's. Both bodies ignite on an invisible fire that is running through their blood, a hot white electricity making their blood boil as lips move against lips. As if reading Aya's mind, Ken opens his mouth, silently granting the red head more access. Aya slides his tongue into Ken's mouth. Nothing could've prepared the red head for the tastes the sensation of the brunette's mouth. Both moan happily as tongues brush together, silently tasting and memorizing each other. Finally they pull away, both panting a blushing. "Aya..."

Aya opens his eyes slowly, feeling more rested than he had in years. He rolls over only to find himself alone, he sits up slowly and looks around, indeed he was alone. He stretches, yawning quietly, and makes his way out of bed and in search for some pant, pajama or otherwise. He makes his way down stairs, walking into the kitchen. Only Omi and Yoji quietly conversing while munching on breakfast. He looks around, Ken still no where in site. He looks back at the blonde who are smiling lovingly at each other. No one had to say anything, Aya knew that last night had been their first night together, he could tell just by the way they were gazing at each other. Last night had also been his first night with Ken. Nearly a year of concealed passion and lust had erupted, Ken had been so noisy. Aya smiles softly to himself, remembering his koi's responsiveness.

"Good morning." Aya is snapped out of his thoughts by the former playboy. "Well I'm sure it is a good morning after how much noise you two made last night." The blonde laughs, while his boyfriend just rolls his eyes.

Aya arches a brow, "Like you should be talking." He mumbles under his breath, both blondes caught it, the smaller of the two blushes.

"Haha, good one Aya. Looks like sex loosened you up a bit, I thought it would." Aya just rolls his eyes.

"Where's Ken?" He was done with dealing with the blonde's annoying jokes, so changing the subject seemed to be preferable.

"He went out on a jog." Omi chimes in, smiling happily. Aya raises a brow at him, wondering if the boy smiled any harder his face would break.

"Ken." Aya walks up to him, finding him sitting beneath the tree he had found him at days ago. He sits next to his boyfriend and leans against the tree. After a moment of silence between the two, Aya leans over kissing his boyfriend softly. Ken smiles into the kiss. Aya breaks away and leans against the tree once again. The silence was comfortable, so comfortable that nothing needed to be said, but Aya spoke anyways. "Ken..." The brunette looks at him and smiles. "Are you... is this what you want?" Ken smiles and nods.

"The last time I was near to this happy was... that day... before that game that ruined everything... I was so happy... but that happiness is nothing compared to the happiness I feel now. I love you Ran."

Aya smiles softly, "I love you too Ken." Both sit, watching crisp golden red leaves drift silently to the ground. After a while Ken hands his boyfriend a thermos. Aya stares at it for a moment, before opening it and taking a sip. He smiles as the warm liquid slides down his throat. "Hot apple cider." He says quietly.

Ken smiles, never taking his eyes from the drifting leaves. "Yep... but what else?" Aya looks at him, then back to the thermos. After pondering he takes another sip. This time it takes him a moment to think about, finally it dawns on him causing a warm smile to grace normally cold features. He drops the thermos and pulls his boyfriend into his arms. He rests his face against silken brunette locks. He whispers softly against his boyfriend, all the while the smile, a smile of true love, never disappears.

"Vanilla."

__

Fin

DONE! I'M FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!! -!!! Throws confetti Thank you guys for being supportive and wonderful throughout this whole story! Please tell me what you think!

And now I have a surprise! Here is a preview of my next story, a teaser if you will.

STAND OUT

Teaser

Omi watches him, watches his hips sway, his eyes dance, watches that beautiful smile. That beautiful smile that was directed to someone else. He sighs softly, resting his chin in a palm. No matter what he tried the older blonde never seemed to notice him. He was Omi plain and... short. There was nothing special about him, other than he looked like a twelve year old girl. He sighs again, this time in frustration. Everyone thought of him as a child, always mistaking him as a 14 year old.

He wanted the love of his life to notice him, if only for a moment. He brings his attention back to the eldest of all his teammates. Silently he observes the girls the older blonde flirts with, silently wondering, _"What do they have that I don't?" _He laughs slightly to himself, _"Well besides the obvious."_ He adds to his previous thoughts. How long he spent studying Yoji and the particular girls he flirted with, he'll never know, but it had to be at least an hour. And that's when it dawned on him. _"I get it... I get it now... I know what it is that I'm lacking."_ He smiles, feeling rather pleased with his new discovery. _"I know how to get his attention... all I have to do is.... be... sexy." _

As soon as that sign was flipped to closed, the small blonde was out of there and in his room and plotting against the older blonde. One week, he would have the blonde in one week. He smiles evilly to himself, "Yoji-kun will have no idea what hit him."

Hours slowly drift by, one after the other, and he had gotten know where. _"Cute I can do... I am prince of cute, at least that's what those fangirls say... if I'm prince then I wonder who the king is?.... back on topic Omi. I can do cute, but I have no idea where to being on sexy."_ Slowly he gets up and walks over to his mirror, watching his own reflection. "How am I suppose to turn this..." He looks at his body, his face. "...into sexy?" He whispers quietly to himself.

Sexiness wasn't something you could read about and do, no it took practice like everything else. He laughs quietly thinking about the similarities in learning how to throw darts and learning how to be sexy. Suddenly he freezes. "That's it..." He says quietly. _"I've got it... I think I know how... I can become sexy... Its so simple..." _ He jumps up and down, and dances around his room. He turns around and stares into the mirror, a deliciously mischievous grin upon his lips. _"By this time next week... Yoji will be mine."_

Alright guys! That's my next fic, called Stand Out. It'll be a song fic. YXO obviously, I might have Ken and Aya in there too... we shall see. But yes, Keep an eye for this fic if you like A smile for me!


End file.
